Into The Desert
by kyubiteaser
Summary: PART 2 OF MY SERIES INTO THE WORLD: It's been over 3 years since Naruto left her to go on his training mission, and Hinata has grown into a strong young woman. Now she's being sent to Suna on her own special mission, and life will never be the same again
1. Surprises

_**-loud fanfare plays-**_

_** Here it is folks! The moment many of you have been waiting for! THE SEQUEL!**_

_** Many thanks to all my loyal -coughcough-rabid-cough- fans who have been sending me emails and pm's **_

_**And now the requisite warning and disclaimers**_

_**This story is PART 2 of my "Into the World" series. If you've found this story, and haven't read "Into the Woods" yet, STOP! Go and read "Woods" first. Trust me, you'll enjoy this one much better that way. :)**_

_**I do not own Naruto, but thanks to **_Gothic Luffy_**, i have been owned by Gaara -squee!-**_

_**And hoooray for **_Shinigami-chan! _**I hope this story gets you through your sleepless nights. Yay for October babies!**_

_**Polls are closed folks! Thanks for your votes! 1256 of em! Ya'll rock my world**_

_**Enough of that now, you've waited long enough. Time to start our next journey...**_

_**Now before we go, does anyone have to go to the bathroom? No? Good! **_

_**Teaser  
**_

* * *

The day broke cold but brilliant in Haitsuchi, and the sleepy but prosperous mountain village was buzzing with activity quite early today. Women were packing up heavy bags of goods which the men were loading up onto the wagons lined up near the entrance gates. The caravan, their lifeline to the outside world, was leaving today for Iwagakure. Vendors had opened their shops early, and children bounced around in excitement, watching the pack animals be harnessed and lead to their respective carts. The whole place was filled with the air or anticipation, as if it were a festival day. 

To an outsider, you would never recognize how rich these people really were. Their homes sat above one of the wealthiest mines in the entire Earth Country, the extinct volcano providing them with a veritable treasure trove of diamond and precious minerals. And while it was true these families were wealthy in ways most people never knew, they were simple and kindhearted. Life was hard on the mountainside, and with the terrain to rocky and barren for farmland, they depended heavily on other villages for their survival. The chill in the air made them nervous, and the smell of the coming snows meant this caravan would be the last to leave for a while, and would hopefully return in time to beat the looming winter.

Final preparations were underway, as packing lists were checked and last minute orders for special goods and supplies were taken. Those who were finished and waiting on the other travelers were taking a last stroll through the market, looking for gifts and tokens for family members waiting at home. A young man hurried through the crowd, pulling a laughing beauty by the arm.

"Tomo! Slow down! You're going to rip my arm off!" she whined with a grin. This only made the boy pull her ahead of him and start pushing her from behind.

"But Suki-chan! We don't have much time! And we can't leave until you help me pick out something! It's important!" Sapphire eyes sparkled as he pretended to pout, causing her to giggle and walk a little faster.

He took her to a table that was covered in various baubles and trinkets, the kind of which young women wished a charming young man would buy for them, but young men were totally clueless over. Pushing her to the center of the table, Tomo threw up his hands in helplessness.

"Now, if you were her, what would you like?" he said, waiting hopefully for her to pick something, anything off the table of pretty things. A small, fragile looking old women stepped forward and smiled warmly on the pair.

"Let me guess..." she said teasingly, her keen eyes darting back and forth between the two. "You're brother has a girl back home that he's upset, and wants you to help pick out something to win her heart over again?"

"Ah, you've seen this one before!" Suki laughed, causing her brother to sulk some more.

"I didn't mean to upset her..." he sighed pathetically. "I wouldn't have if I didn't have to come here, and her birthday is coming and we might not make it in time..." The old woman waved her hands at him and chuckled.

"Not to worry, I've got some special items that are perfect for mending broken hearts. What does your sweetie look like?" He blushed slightly, pulling a worn photo out of his pocket and handing it over. She beamed, looking back and forth between the boy in picture and the older version before her. "Been together a long time it seems." he nodded, causing his sister to laugh and put an arm around him.

"And he hasn't seen her for a long time because of all this traveling, and now he thinks she doesn't love him anymore." Suki added.

"Well, in that case, I better bring out the really special stuff." the vendor replied, handing back the photo. "You wait right here, I'll be right back." She ducked into the doorway for a moment, before coming back out with a flat, black box. She set it down on the table and opened it carefully. The siblings leaned in close, eyes wide at the glittering items before them. "Go ahead now." she giggled at the pair. "Pick something, anything."

The items in the case were certainly special. You could tell they were made by the same hand as the others on the table, but there was a quality to them that made them more brilliant. The care and the detail was exquisite, and the stones used were practically flawless. These pieces weren't just made, they were loved and cherished. The pair stood there for a moment in awe, until carefully the young girl reached forward, plucking a necklace gingerly from the box.

"Niisan, hand me that picture." He passed it to her, a curious look on his face as he watched her hold the pendant in front of it, smiling broadly as it settled across the neckline of the sweet girl in the photo. "It's perfect," she sighed, motioning with her head from him to look over. He slid over, resting his chin on her shoulder, his heart racing at the image before him.

"It matches her eyes..." he whispered back, amazed at the thought of her wearing it. They were broken from their trance at a soft chuckle, realizing how silly they must have looked. The old woman was grinning mischievously as she took the item, wrapped it carefully in paper, and placed it into a tiny box. She handed it to the bewildered young man, then started packing up the case again.

"You two had better get going, the caravan will be leaving soon." She winked at them, turning to head back into the building.

"Wait! Obaasan! What do I owe you for this?" but she waved off his question.

"It's a birthday present!" she giggled, sounding more like a school girl then an old woman. "Just make sure your love gets it in time!" and with that she ducked back inside before another word of protest could be uttered.

They stood there, shocked for a moment before a voice broke their trance.

"Tomoichi! Sukiko! Where the hell are you two?" Matching shades of blue met at that sound.

"Ojiisan!" she whispered.

"We're late!" he replied, shoving the box in his utility pocket and zipping it shut for safe keeping.

"Arigatou!" The two yelled at the doorway with a bow, and then tore off towards the gates.

A soft laugh echoed from inside. "Ah, to be young and in love again." she muttered, peeking out to watch them run off. She turned with a smile to a picture on the family alter of a warm and wrinkled face. She picked it up for a moment, running a worn hand over the surface, and gazing lovingly. "Reminds me of the days when you used to run with the caravan, and I was the girl home with the broken heart." She hugged it to her chest. "I hope your necklace mends her heart just as your gifts always did for mine."

The first wagons were starting off past the village walls to the cheers and well wishes of the gathered people. Each wagon paused just inside the gate for the Shinto priest to be blessed with swift journey and a safe return. An old man waited at the rear, his mount pawing the ground nervously. It wanted to join the others and was anxious to be kept back. His other two animals, a pack horse and another missing it's rider, were also wanting to join the rest of the travelers. The mountains were full of wolves and other creatures, and it wasn't safe to be out of the walls without the caravan. Even if they weren't traveling the entire way with them, they needed the protection in their numbers to get out of these cursed mountains and down to where they could safely cross the borders. The man was getting more irritated by the moment. He did not need this kind of hassle.

"Where are those two..." he grumbled before calling to them again. "TOMOICHI! SUKIKO! I SWEAR I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU TWO HERE IF YOU DON'T..."

"Don't what, Ojiisan?" He heard a laugh behind him. Turning from his seat, he saw the boy grinning back at him sheepishly, already situated on his own mount, pulling the strawberry haired girl up to her place behind him. He shook his head.

"I swear if my hair wasn't already white..." he muttered to himself. "I'm surprised it hasn't started falling out yet because of you two." He tossed the reigns back to them and moved to join the rest of the caravan. "Oh...and Tomo..." he whispered as he passed close again, keeping his eyes forward "you're whiskers are showing."

Tomo blinked for a moment, before turning to look over his shoulder. Suki giggled. "He's right you know" she whispered into his ear. "I don't know why you won't let me put a little make up over it."

He smiled, hiding his hands under his jacket while he made the requisite seals. Then he stretched nonchalantly and ran his palms over his cheeks, causing the marks to fade under the effect of the genjitsu. "Cause this way is more fun." he said with a smirk before moving their horse to follow the others out of village and on their way.

* * *

There was a light dusting of snow falling on the quiet village of Konoha. Hyuga Neji was making his way back through the gate to the family home after a very long and difficult mission when he heard the familiar flapping sound of a messenger falcon landing behind him. He let out a weary sigh. All he wanted to do was get inside, get out of his gear and have a long, hot bath. He reluctantly turned around to look at the bird who was chittering expectantly behind him. 

"Please don't tell me you have another mission for me from the Hokage."

It cocked it's head curiously at him before making another soft noise, shifting it's wings with a flutter, wanting to get rid of the message in his harness. Neji sighed and motioned for it to follow him to the house. Once there it flew over to the perch near the door and turned to let him relieve it of it's burden. As the young man pulled out the bulky envelope, a smaller one dropped out unexpectedly. Feeling remarkably lighter, the falcon let out a grateful squeak and took off for the aviary. Neji watched it fly off before checking the items in his hand, amused to see a familiar spiral mark placed along the seal.

'_So, you're still out there Uzumaki? I was beginning to wonder_...' he mused to himself, placing the smaller envelope with his name into his own pocket for later, wondering where he could find his younger cousin.

In the center part of the main house of the Hyuga clan was the family library. This large room contained many written treasures, including the entire clan genealogy (or at least, as far back as to where people cared to start keeping track of such things.), various property deeds and titles, marriage declarations and business contracts, alliances and family treaties, scrolls containing special jutsus and combat techniques, and the best collection of historical documents on the village as well as a good portion of the Land of Fire itself. Buried here amongst the scrolls and texts and ancient dust, was the pretty young heiress.

Pretty was an understatement. Even in her current state, laying on the floor, her lower body tucked under the large mahogany writing desk and surrounded by a magnitude of documents, it was hard to not notice her startling beauty. Hinata was wearing a simple house kimono of silver and blue, colors that accentuated not only her flawless ivory complexion, but her large opaline eyes and long dark locks. She had begun to grow her hair long starting with her 16th birthday, as was tradition for the women of her family. The indigo tresses were currently twisted and knotted back from her gentle face, held in place by a calligraphy brush and writing pen, a few errant strands having snuck out. Her chin was resting on a delicate looking hand, pinky finger thoughtfully being chewed as she immersed herself in her studies. In fact, she was so intent on the one scroll before her that she was not prepared for the sudden harried interruption.

"Hinata! Are you hiding in here again!"

The girl startled, kicking the desk and knocking a large pile of bound texts crashing to the floor. As she jumped to her feet, she spun to face the intruder. Hinata's face flushed a light pink seeing it was only Hanabi, her younger sister.

"Of course I'm in here...where else would I be if I'm not training?" she said with a sigh, bending to pick up the mess off the floor.

"Maybe in fathers audience chambers... where you were supposed to meet him 15 minutes ago." the thirteen year old replied with a mischievous grin, watching the dawning realization spread across her sisters face. Hinata turned to the clock, eyes wide and cheeks turning dark with claret. Hanabi found herself pushed gently, yet firmly aside as the other tore out of the room and ran down the hallway. With a laugh, she turned to follow.

With a hand clutched across her chest to try and hold her clothing in place, Hinata ran as fast as you possibly could in a kimono, which wasn't terribly fast if you didn't want it flapping open in the breeze. She shouted a quick "Gomen Nasai!" as she spun to avoid a confused Neji and ducked out a screen door to the inner courtyard. His eyebrow quirked up in amusement, he simply pointed out the open door as Hanabi came racing behind with a smirk on her face. She mouthed the word FATHER at him and he nodded in acknowledgment, deciding he had time to bathe and change before he surprised Hinata. Besides, now he was curious at what Hiashi could be up to that had both his daughters in a mad dash across the house. With a shake of his head, he continued to his room to wait on the whirling dervishes.

Hinata moved quickly around the covered walkway, taking the corners easily till she suddenly planted her feet and slid on the polished surface, pulling open another screen with her and leaping nimbly inside. She ran down the larger corridor, making a quick right before sliding to a stop just outside of an ornate entranceway. After another moment she felt a set of hands on her as Hanabi had caught up and was now working to straighten her robes and tighten her belt. The older girl pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve pocket and wiped the sweat from her brow, trying to calm herself and even her breathing. With one last tug, the smaller girl stepped back to look her over.

"Alright, your kimono is straight... now..." but she was cut off as Hinata turned quickly.

"Thank you... wish me luck with whatever this is about..." and she ducked through the doorway.

"But Hinata!" Hanabi called at a loud whisper, "You forgot about your hair!" She giggled to herself. _'Ah well...'_ she thought, _'It doesn't actually look that bad... and besides, I know father will have a good laugh over it later. I just hope there's not someone important in there with him." _With her search and rescue mission a success, the teenager turned and headed off to find her teammates and get some real training done.

The branch member waiting by the door smiled quizzically as she approached him, but he maintained his courteous voice as he announced Hinata and received permission for her entrance. She was startled to see the form of the Gondaime kneeling patiently on the tatami mats before her father, and groaned inwardly. _'Why didn't he tell me we were meeting with her... and what on earth could this be about?'_ She bowed her head as she entered, making the perfunctory greetings and excuses for keeping them waiting. She was surprised when, instead of allowing her to take the place next to Tsunade, he motioned for her to join him at his side. As she kneeled in her place, she noticed the way the corners of his mouth twitched, as if trying to hide something.

"Hinata, were you in the library again?" he asked cooly, managing to maintain his serious look.

"Yes, Otousan. I was studying those documents you suggested, and just lost track of the time." Hinata heard a muffled sound come from their guest, and turning saw Tsunade trying to hide behind her tea cup, her eyes sparkling merrily.

"Yes... I suppose you did." He replied, trying to keep his voice even. While his face may have managed to hold up, inside the family head was fighting to keep it together. _'Here it comes... 5... 4... 3... 2...'_

Hinata had obviously missed something. _'What on earth could have their attention?'_ she wondered, looking back and forth between the two. _'Did Hanabi leave something on me? I'm gonna...'_ at that moment she had dared to actually look down at herself, a strand of hair falling down to her eyes as she did. Suddenly, the realization dawned on her, her eyes widening in shock and her face begining to burn. _'Oh no! I forgot to take down my hair!' _Tsunade exploded in giggles, and even Hiashi allowed a polite chuckle to escape as he reached over and pulled the writing implements from his daughters hair, allowing it to cascade down her back to rest at the bottom of her shoulder blades. She snatched them back quickly from him and tucked them underneath her, eliciting more laughter from her elders. As she began to apologize, the Hokage cut in.

"Well Hiashi, I see some things never change.This is exactly why I want her for this." The blonde grinned, watching the expression on the girls face. _'She may have grown up a lot, but she's still the same Hinata, and that's just who we need for this.'_

"Anou...Otousan, what exactly did you want from me?" the quiet young woman asked, fighting to keep her hands folded demurely in her lap. These two were planning something, and she was beginning to wonder if she should be worried.

"Don't worry, Hinata. The Hokage has just taken notice of a certain skill you have, and wants to put it to good use. She has a request for you, an opportunity that will bring much honor to not only this family, but the village as well." he replied, a touch of pride in his voice.

Hinata looked back at him, surprised at his words. _'What could she possibly want me for?'_ As if reading her mind, Tsunade smiled and turned herself towards the young women and smiled.

"It's my understanding," she began, "that as you approach your 18th birthday, your father has begun testing you on your abilities to handle the role as the head of your clan, giving you small tasks and problems to solve and assigning minor responsibilities to you." She watched the response to this info, amused to see her simply nod, but the look in her eyes told her that Hinata was running all this trough her brain, trying to figure out where she was going with this. "It seems you have a knack for dispute resolution and arbitration, or at least, that's what I've been told." _'Leave it to the pacifist in the family to be able to get people to stop fighting.'_ she mused quietly to herself.

"Hokage-sama is most kind for such thoughts," Hinata nodded politely with a small embarrassed smile. "But I could hardly consider such a thing. All I've done is helped Otusan with a few tasks... I've really done nothing at all."

"Nonsense!" her father cut in. "You've done more then a few, and certainly did more then help! You took care of that whole mess with uncle Touya's will. I've never seen a more ambiguous piece of drivel. And his sons weren't any better... all that whining and bickering..." Hiashi shook his head, feeling a headache coming on just thinking about it. "I spent 5 months trying to settle that matter, you took it over and came up with a solution in just under a week, and I haven't heard a peep out of either one of them since!" He watched her reaction, a small, delicate smile curling her lips as her eyes turned down towards her hands folded primly in her lap, fingers twitching as they fight to keep still. It's been almost 2 years since she got over her stuttering habit, now only doing it on rare occasions in front of him. And the blushing has been toned down a lot as well, although she still seemed to flush over silly things. And while her self-confidence has grown by leaps and bounds from it's previous levels, she still didn't know how to accept a compliment, especially from him and the rest of the family. After a moment in reserved silence, she spoke up again.

"I still don't understand what you wish of me." It was stated softly, but pointedly. She raised her eyes to look back at him before turning to face their blonde guest.

"It's simple." the Hokage replied with a smirk. "I need a representative for some negotiations coming up in Suna. I want you to be that representative."

* * *

"So now... they're sending you into the desert... for what again?" Neji asked, with a bemused look on his face. He was sitting in one of the armchairs in Hinata's new quarters, watching the anxious girl pacing back and forth while her fingers fidgeted like mad. The genius branch boy and the timid heiress, both at one time viewed as the black sheep of the family, had deepened their relationship through the years. As they had grown and matured, so had their bonds, to the point that they were more brother and sister then mere cousins. While he was proud of the strong woman she had become, it still amused him to no end when she would fall apart behind closed doors where only he could see her. After all, what would the rest of the family say if they ever saw her like this... frantically wearing a hole in the floor with her constant back and forth while wearing her "comfort clothes": a pair of ramen boxers and a white t-shirt with a red spiral on it that, despite her valiant attempts at growing into, was still too big for her. 

Hinata stopped and glared at him for a moment. "You think this is funny, don't you? That I'm being silly aren't I?" When he tried to look innocent she collapsed onto the floor, burying her head in her hands with a groan. "It's not funny, Neji! This is serious!"

Her handsome young cousin got up from his seat and moved to sit next to her on the floor, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The actual mission isn't until when?" he asked gently.

"Five months." she said with a sigh.

"And you have how long to accept this?"

"Two weeks..." she stated. "But... niisan... I couldn't possibly accept this! I mean... what on earth makes her think I could do this?"

He smiled at her softly, pulling her in to rest her head on his shoulder, placing his chin lightly on top and rubbing her back soothingly. "Because you understand something that many shinobi don't... that fighting doesn't always solve everything. It has it's place, but there are other ways to solve conflict then with fists and shuriken. Besides, the Hyuga have often been asked to act as ambassadors. This would be excellent practice for you."

She didn't respond, only squeezed his arm gently. He chuckled to himself. It would probably take all of the two weeks to convince her she should accept, and the entire five months that she could do this. He had watched her over the past several months as she was brought more and more into the family politics. While it was true that she was only an average ninja, she was the genius when it came to running the house. She had surprised everyone, including the elders, with her honesty and fairness. The first few matters she was given to handle, the parties involved had assumed she'd be a pushover and tried to bully her into a favorable agreement. Neji had wished he'd been there to see the looks on everyone's faces, especially Hiashis, when after several of her highly reasonable offers had been rejected she told them she was going to give the property in dispute to the village orphans fund because they could at least benefit from it instead of squabbling over it like a group of spoiled brats before walking out of the talks. Those involved had to beg her for three days to reconsider while she ignored them completely, till they had gotten together on their own and agreed to terms she had recommended on the first day. After that, people in the house suddenly had a new found respect for Hinata, wondering where it was she had suddenly found the brass balls to stand up to people. That reminded him...

"Cheer up, Hinata-san. After all, tomorrow is your birthday, and it does no good to be upset on your birthday." He was surprised when she sighed and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't care about that. What good is my birthday if the only thing I want I know I could never have." She reached up and pulled a long chain out from under her shirt, fingering the old key on it. She was 18 tomorrow, the third birthday she'll have had since he left. It only served as another reminder of how long he's been gone from her life, another moment that he missed, that would have been sweeter with him by her side. And now it had been over three months since she had last received word from him. She knew in her heart he was alright, but she couldn't help but worry. It was times like these it seemed he was never coming back to her... never coming home.

In the end she was glad Neji knew about her brief but intense relationship with Naruto. He had somewhat frowned upon it at first, trying to find a gentle way to help her with her broken heart while at the same time not give up on the boy. As the notes and messages started coming, her cousin became more encouraging, that maybe this could last till he came back. Hinata had felt sorry for him when he and Tenten broke up after he passed his Jonin exam. Their mission schedules had become to complicated to work through, and she had found Lee was there more to comfort and support her. Neji was happy for his old teammates, and he was sincere about it. He knew Lee would take care of her, and Tenten was really the only one other then Gai-sensei, who could stand his abundance of "youthful exuberance." Hinata knew he was lonely though, so she tried hard not to cry over Naruto's absence too much. He may be far away, but it was obvious he still cared.

"Don't worry Hinata," he chuckled as he reached behind his back for something. "I have an early gift for you. It arrived as you and Hanabi were tearing through the house earlier." He watched in amusement as her face went from confusion to sheer joy at the site of the large, bulky envelop he pulled out from the back of his shirt. Hinata pressed an excited kiss on his cheek before taking it from him, turning it carefully over in her hands, looking for any sign of where it came from or what it might hold. As always, the only markings on it were her name, and a red spiral on the seal. She ran her finger lovingly over the spiral before breaking the seal and pulling out the contents.

Inside the envelop were 21 pages of writing, front and back, three rolls of film, and a small, dirty box of the kind the jewelry came in. Her hand trembled slightly as it held the battered cube in her hand. It had obviously been through much to get to her. There was a slight water stain on the one corner, and it looked like it may have been crushed on more then one occasion judging from the lines and cracks on it. Naruto had sent her many small gifts over his journey, mostly silly, souvenir type items. The nicest thing so far was a silver obi pin of a fox. She looked to her cousin, who's amused look had been replaced by quiet shock at the box in her hand. He was apparently wondering the same thing she was. Hinata held it out for him, the shaking in her hand matching her voice.

"H-here... h-hold this... please n-niisan?"

He nodded and took it carefully from her, turning it over in his fingers before looking back to her. "What does he say in the letter?"

Hinata looked back at the pile of papers in her lap. She leafed through them fondly, smiling as she saw the dates written at the beginning of each section. "Apparently he's been working on this one since his last letter. It looks like he wrote a little each night." The stutter left her again as she forgot about the box for a moment, instead scanning the pages quickly, happy to see his childish scrawl once again. She would read it all later, when she was alone. She didn't mind sharing parts of his letters, but sometimes Naruto tended to get a bit... personal. Her cheeks warmed remembering some of the words he'd written, about how much he missed her, the dreams he would have of her, the memories of the two of them out in the woods...

A quiet chuckle interrupted her thoughts. "Another one of 'those' letters?" Neji teased, causing her to blush deeper.

"Not at all..." she replied, clearing her throat. "It's just a bit warm in here... that's all." She giggled as he laughed at her again, then turned her attention to the note that was set on the top of the stack.

_To my light_

_I'm sorry it's been so long since I've last sent you any word. We just finally crossed the borders again to a place where it's safe for me to contact you, which explains the small book you're getting today. I'm also sending you more pictures to add to your collection. Knowing you, Hinata-chan, you probably have a box hidden somewhere with all this stuff, so here's some more to add to your collection! And don't forget to share!_

She giggled at that. She not only had one box, she had three! One of the photo's he kept sending back, one of his letters, and one of notes and reply letters she had written for him, but was unable to send, and would probably never even show him.

_I know your birthday is coming up_-she was touched he had remembered-_and I wish there was someway I could get back there to you for it. I suppose this package will have to do. I'm sending you your gift though, here's hoping you like it... I'm not good with this kind of stuff after all. It reminded me of your eyes..._

_I miss you terribly Hinata. I promise it won't be much longer. I'll be home soon, you'll see._

_Happy Birthday_

She set the paper down with a sigh and a sniff, deciding it was enough procrastinating. "Time to see what's in the box." she said, reaching timidly for it. She turned it again in her hands, taking in every mark, ever crease, and wondering what it could possibly be that it had to go through so much to make sure she received it.Finally, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and removed the top. She heard Neji chuckle again.

"It's another piece of paper." he stated with a smile.

She looked down, sure enough, to see a small folded square of paper sitting inside."What is this? Some kind of treasure hunt?" she asked as she picked it up. "No wait... there's something inside..." She held it for a moment before carefully unfolding it. She stopped when she caught a glint of silver chain. _'Naruto? What on earth...'_ but her thoughts were cut off with a gasp as she lifted the final fold

Hinata's eyes lit up as she lifted the necklace out of the paper. It dangled delicately from her fingers, turning gently on it's chain. Neji moved closer to see, but her gaze was glued on the pendant and the way the light danced off it. It was a dragon, looped and twisted back on itself, carved out of a walnut sized opal. It's milky body flashed fire as it swayed, iridescent blues and reds glinting off it's finely etched scales."It's beautiful" she murmured, not even realizing the words escaped her mouth.

"It's perfect." Neji replied, breaking her trance as he gently took it from her and proceeded to place it around her neck. He admired her for a second. "He's right... it does match your eyes."

She blushed and reached for it, surprised to find the chain was even the right length, allowing it to rest just a few inches below her clavicle. "But a dragon?" she asked him quietly as she fingered the trinket, wondering where or how her silly blonde could have ever gotten such a thing for her. He smiled back at her question.

"To give you strength... of course."

* * *

Sakura was finishing up at the apartment. She had stopped by that evening to do some light cleaning and air out the place for him, but was finding it hard to leave.She shut the last window, pleased at finally getting the musty smell out, but now the place was cold from the chill December winds. 

'_It's getting late, and it's been snowing since noontime, maybe I ought to just stay here tonight... not like you haven't done it before.'_

She realized that was the real problem, what was taking her so long. Not the cobwebs or the dusty counters, she just didn't want to go home tonight. She was worried about him again.

It had been months since anyone had heard anything from Naruto or Jiraya. Even though she had been released from her medical training, Sakura still spent a lot of time with her mentor, Tsunade. They would often pass word back and forth when they heard something, knowing the other worried about them as well. Granted, being Hokage meant that Tsunade heard more then she did, but even she hasn't seen anything for a long time. All she would tell the young kunoichi is that they "crossed the border so we won't hear anything... just remember... no news is good news." In shinobi terms that meant they weren't anywhere safe, and as long as we didn't get any angry word from outlying countries, it was assumed they were still alive and well.

Sakura felt bad for Hinata, she didn't seem to know exactly how risky this "mission" had become. While Naruto was all hearts and kisses to the Hyuga, he'd confided briefly in his messages to his teammate. While never giving locations or names, he would often times seem to break down in his writing, saying stuff like "you wouldn't believe the horrors we found once we raided the compound" or "I've washed my hands five times tonight... but I can't seem to get rid of the blood." The last letter she had gotten from him was one of the scary ones, the ones where he kept going on about how much he cared about everyone, begging her to look after Hinata, and hoping they wouldn't hate him if he didn't return like he promised. After such a letter, and then three months with no word, it was hard not to worry.

Feeling somewhat sick over the thoughts of such words, she wandered back to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.She pulled the pillow down and hugged it, breathing deep the smell of her old friend, amazed the fabric had retained it at all after all this time. _'Over three years...'_ she thought, snuggling into the bed clothes. _'You better come back soon... you promised us...'_ but soon she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the warm sun, blonde hair, and laughter.

She was jolted from her fantasies by a loud thud. It was very late, the apartment dark, the winter wind howling outside the window. Sakura grabbed the kunai from between the wall, knowing from experience Naruto always kept one nearby when sleeping, and rolled quietly out of bed. She crept over to the doorway on the tips of her hands and toes, keeping low and silent. She knew it was probably the wind, but they had needed to chase a few vagrants out of the place once or twice. An intruder wouldn't expect her to be down here, waiting to trip them in the dark and catch them off gaurd. She heard another thud and a groan, followed by the door slamming shut. Her heart beat faster in her chest. _'There really is someone in here...I hope I don't have to kill someone... how would I explain that to him?"_

Heavy footsteps started down the hallway, coming toward her hiding spot. She moved quickly to the other side of the door jamb. She waited, watching as a large shadowy figure started to enter the room. Sakura reached out quickly, grabbing the closest ankle and pulling out from under them. The subject tried to react, putting it's hands out to flip him back onto his feet, but she was too fast and kicked them aside causing the intruder to collapse with a groan onto his back. Before he could move she had leapt onto his chest, pinning his arms down with her knees and pressing the blade to his throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my friends house?" she hissed, her voice dripping with venom at the thought that someone would break into Naruto's apartment after all this time. She was startled when the deep voice responded.

"S...Sakura?"

* * *

**_Mwwwhhahaha! Another cliffy! Aww comeon..you know you like when I tease ;-)_**

****


	2. Tradition

**_Woohoo! You guys are review whores! I can't tell you how pleased I am that you approve so far of this story, it's been gnawing at me that I now have a reputation to live up to... and what a reputation! I promise to do my best to keep this of such quality that you have come to expect._**

**_ And with this reputation comes responsability._**

**_I recieved a message from one fan stating that they were concernced my lemons would get me tossed from the site. I had gotten some warnings from other loyal readers as well that while they enjoyed it, they were afraid someone would report me. Which brings me to my point here._**

**_ "Desert" on here on ff will no longer contain the full lemon, but be toned down to a more limey citrus. As I have two other postings, you will be able to read the full lemon in it's original context on TONFA and AFF. That's not to say that you shouldn't read and review here anymore, just that you're not getting the full story. I hoe you will read both versions, as I promise to make the "soft core" version as steamy as I am allowed. You might enjoy it :)  
_**

**_ I am debating if I should redo the sex sceans in "Woods" and "soften" them down as well, leaving the original up on the other sites. Some people are telling me yes, others are saying it's fine and I should leave it. I'd really like opinions on that, since you guys so loved it as it is, would you be angry if I fixed it now? Swing by my lj and community (links in profile) and join the debate._**

**_ Thanks again for all your support! I'm so happy to see so many returning fans, especially my first reviewers (ChidorivsRasengan, CloneDaniel, Logophobia, Fenix, Leander, MeatwaD, Okatustone, Rogue Stallion, kunaikage... just to name a few... you guys rock)_**

**_ And of course...disclaimer time!_**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**_  
_**

**_ Anyways, enough of this. On to the story!_**

**_Teaser  
_**

* * *

"Hinata! Please try and sit still! We don't have time to be fooling around!" her grandmother snapped at her for the third time. Hinata's eyes shot open as her head snapped back up, causing her aunts to laugh softly at her. It was the morning of her long awaited birthday, and the small living quarters she had been moved into from her old room were already bustling with activity. The sitting room was slowly being swallowed up as gifts from well wishers and family friends started pouring in. Servants ran in and out with various items, while family members fussed over her directly. Hanabi was dozing slightly on the bed, wondering why she needed to be up so early since she didn't need to be directly involved in any of this, but no one argued with the family matriarch, who was keeping an eye on all the preparations from her seat behind the sleepy birthday girl.

Hinata was beginning to regret not getting much sleep that night. After Neji had left for his own bed, she had stayed up reading Naruto's letter... all 21 pages... front and back. And then she had read it again. His mood shifted throughout the pages, from bored to ecstatic to lonely, it would pull her heart up and down with it, eliciting giddy laughter one moment and bitter tears the next. She was addicted to his letters, even now wishing nothing more then to toss everyone from her room and retrieve those precious words from their hiding place under her pillow and read them again, over and over, imagining he was sitting there talking to her. But unfortunately, there was way to much to do today for her to sit and think of her sweet boy.

She had been roused quite early this morning, fed a quick, light breakfast, and then bathed and powdered. Now she sat before her dressing table in a red nagajuban, a servant brushing her long tresses while the older women argued over how her hair should be pinned up with which ornaments and which furisode she should wear. Hinata was beginning to understand why her father had been so strict about everything, it seemed with her family if you didn't put your foot down everyone would just whine and bicker and nothing would ever be accomplished. All this fussing was giving her a headache, and she couldn't wait for this day to be over.

"Hinata, you shouldn't scowl like that, you'll give yourself wrinkles." her grandmother stated, catching the annoyed look on her face in the mirrors reflection. The girl forced a delicate smile.

"Yes, Obaasan. I'm just getting a slight headache." she replied gently.

The old woman laughed quietly at that. "See that... you're sounding like the family head already."

A short while later, Hinata's hair was finally set, a light dusting of makeup applied, and now she was suffering the ministrations of the dresser, allowing herself to be poked, tied, and rolled into the full formal kimono with all the trappings. Hanabi had sat up at this time to get a better view, always one to enjoy watching the family drive her older sister to the brink of insanity. She was secretly quite happy that Hinata was the one to take over for their father instead of herself, she preferred to be out running missions and traveling then stuck here dealing with politics. Give her a sparring partner and let her roll in the dirt and Hanabi was happy. There were even jokes about the compound that she was so much a tom-boy, if you tied her breasts down and dressed her as a boy, Hiashi could probably get away with claiming her as his son. For now she just laughed with everyone else at the faces her sister made as they bound her and layered her into her clothing, knowing full well that once she was dressed and off to the shrine, the vultures would turn on her next. At least she wouldn't have much of an audience for her own personal torture session.

A knock came at the entrance door just as the dresser had made the last tuck of the obi, and was fluffing and tugging it into shape. Neji had arrived to escort his cousin to the village shrine so that she could be blessed and pray for good fortune before the small coming of age ceremony this afternoon when Hiashi would officially make her his heir. He was adjusting his own ties and hakama when the door opened and an excited servant girl grabbed him, pulling him through the sitting area and shoving him in front of the bedroom door as the sounds of stunned approval began to emanate from inside. His eyes went wide at the sight before him.

Hinata stood delicately in the center of the room, adorned in the traditional five crested kimono of the Hyuga clan. The black material stood out against her fair complection, giving her face an ethereal quality. A phoenix in red and gold crouched along the front hem, wings unfurled and pinions stretched as if it were about to leap into the air while it's mate glided down her long right sleeve. Her obi, a heavy silk brocade of golden suns and silver lined clouds on a cream background, was done in an elegant flowing darari-musubi. Neji stood there in awe, wondering when his sweet young cousin had been replaced with the courtly young woman before him.

"Close your mouth, Neji... it's not polite to ogle a lady like that." Hanabi teased from the corner, shattering the silence that had descended on the room. An explosion of laughter followed as he quickly snapped his jaw shut and tried to assume an uninterested expression, his cheeks reddening for a slight moment. Hinata was hiding her quiet giggle behind her long sleeve when her grandmother rose from her seat, a critical look on her face as she circled to make her final judgement. The younger assumed a more demure pose and waited quietly, knowing that if the elder didn't approve she would be stripped down and forced to stand there while they redid the entire ensemble, a task that could take another hour or two. The look the matriarch was giving her had her convinced that was what was going to happen.

"Alright... she's ready." she finally responded, and the room heaved a collective sigh of relief. She stepped forward, taking Hinatas hands in her own and smiled at her. "Today you become the light of the clan, remember that as you make your way through the village. You carry the pride of your people on your shoulders, hold your head high and your gaze strong." Hinata nodded, her cheeks flushed and her breathing slightly labored. "Dear child, what's the matter? You're not nervous are you?"

"No, Obaasan... it's just...could we loosen this just a bit? I feel like I'm being squeezed by a python." More laughter as the dresser stepped forward, tugging the heavy material gently to give her some more breathing room.

"My dear, you're a woman now. No one ever said anything about comfort. Speaking of which... Hanabi... it's your turn now."

And with that she was handed over to Neji for the trek to the shrine. The morning was warm and bright as they emerged, the snows from the night before already beginning to melt.

"I hope no one sees me like this," she whispered to him once there were outside and on their way. He chuckled in response.

"I'm afraid it's already to late for that." he smirked, hearing the sound of her teammates calling as soon as they hit the streets.

They were the first of many to stop the pair and offer their congratulations to her. Each time, she would groan quietly to herself before pasting on a warm smile and graciously paused to chat. Hinata was relieved by the time they made it to the shrine and she was handed over to the monk and miko and escorted inside for her blessing. As they finished and had stepped aside to allow her a moment of introspection, she bowed her head and prayed voicelessly in the sweet, smoky silence.

'_Please, grant me the grace and strength to do what is expected of me, to make my clan proud. Guide my actions to the side of truth and light. Keep me strong, if not for me, at least for those who depend on me.'_

Hinata lingered in her thoughts for a moment, knowing this was probably the only time she would have to herself for the rest of the day. As she opened her eyes and gazed down at herself, her heart ached for a moment. She should be happy today, she was finally receiving the acknowledgment from her family that she had been denied for so long in her life. They had dressed her in splendid robes, called her their pride, and smiled at her instead of looking away. But without _him_ there, it didn't seem to matter. Her fingers rose to her bosom, pulling the iridescent charm from beneath her collar and clutching it tightly for a moment. Everything that she had worked hard to achieve... to make him proud to call her his love, and he wasn't even there. She squeezed her eyes tight, fighting off the hollow, lost feeling that was seeping into her bones.

'_Please, Amaterasu... grant your daughter one last favor. Keep watch over my Naruto-kun. Don't let him stray from your light into the darkness, and guide him safely home to me.'_

The silence had grown deafening to her as tears began to well up in her eyes. Hinata quickly rose to join her escort outside. Maybe it was for the best she didn't have any time to herself today. Neji was startled when she emerged visibly upset, and even more so when she waved him off as she continued past to begin homeward, her geta clacking loudly on the flagstone courtyard. As he hurried to catch up to the petite girl, she pulled her handkerchief from her sleeve pocket, daubing at her eyes to try and preserve her makeup. Hinata knew if he said anything or tried to comfort her she would loose it. Thankfully he kept his tongue, though he did continue to throw her a concerned glance every now and again. She needed to get home, back to the dog and pony show of "tradition" awaiting her. As much as she hated it, she needed the distraction today. When they had made it to the village square, she had to scream inwardly at the sound of three familiar voices calling cheerfully to her.

'_Please no... not them... not right now...'_

"Oh my god! Is that our little Hinata-chan? I almost didn't recognize you!" Ino gushed loudly as the trio of kunoichi rushed over. Sakura reached her first and caught up her arms, giving them a gentle squeeze and placing a feather light kiss on the temple, so as not to muss her. Tenten brought up the rear, grabbing shopping bags from the others and trying to hide them behind her.

"I wish I had my camera with me! You're absolutely stunning!" Sakura piped in, holding her out at arms length and looking her over. "Is this what you're wearing for the party tonight?"

"If she's wearing that I'm definitely going to have to rethink my outfit." Tenten commented, having dropped the bags behind them before grabbing Hinata's hands and spinning her the other direction from where they had just come before giving her a delicate squish of her own.

"Anou... this is just for the shrine and the ceremony this afternoon... I have another kimono for tonight, not quite as formal, but still..." Hinata was feeling a little dizzy at the sudden rush on her, and didn't notice as her rose haired friend snuck off to talk to her cousin. Tenten and Ino were making a very good distraction.

"Hinata? Are you alright? Your eyeliner is a little smudged..." the brunette pointed out as she lifted the others chin with a fingertip to check for any other makeup problems.

"Don't tell me you've been crying today... what could possibly upset you so much on your birthday?" Ino asked softly as she reached into the weapons pouch on her hip to pull out a compact and began patting away the dark circles on her pale friends face.

"I'm fine... I'm just..." Hinata sighed in resignation as she closed her eyes and gave into the concern of her friends. Inwardly she was growing thankful they had found her. Her fingers made their way to her neckline again, searching for that little reminder that she was loved. "I wish he could be here to see me... I miss him." she stated softly. She looked back up to their gentle faces, surprised at what appeared to be a hint of guilt showing in their eyes. It was then she realized that one was missing, along with her cousin. "Anou... where did Sakura-san and Niisan go to?" She started to turn, spotting them in the corner of her eye. They were chatting excitedly about something, Neji handing her a note and her pointing back towards the alleyway. Hinata shifted her gaze back further, not seeing much but a few random people in front of the shadows and... was that a flash of orange? But before she could get a better look she was grabbed and spun around quickly.

"Hinata! Where on earth did you get that from!" the tall blonde interrupted, pulling the hand from the new trinket for a better look. The girls bubbled over her for another five minutes or so till Neji and Sakura returned.

"I'm sorry, but we must be heading back now." the dark haired ninja cut in. "Hiashi and they others will be waiting, and there is still much to be done for today. You can chat latter tonight at the party." He smirked quietly at his comment, and if Hinata hadn't known better, she could have sworn he winked at them.

Sakura started collecting the bags from their resting spot, still hiding them from their petite friend. "Neji, promise me you'll get a picture of her before she changes outfits! I want one for 'the book'!"

He nodded as he took up his cousins arm gently, just as she was turning to check out that alleyway again. To her disappointment there was nothing there. Hinata sighed again as she was lead off, feeling fatigued already, but knowing the day was only just beginning for her.

The three girls huddled together, trying not to explode as they watched the pair head off. When they were sure it was safe, the trio dissolved into a fit of giggles and ran over to the alley.

"Baka! You almost ruined the whole thing!" Sakura chided into the shadows. Azure eyes sparkled mischievously as a grinning, whiskered face peeked out and around the corner.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." his deep voice chuckled. "I couldn't help myself. So is the teme going to help?"

"Yes! Which means we need to get you back to the apartment and start getting ready! I still don't know what I'm going to wear!" Ino said as she grabbed the tall boy and started dragging him down the street. With a laugh he pulled her back, wrapping one arm over her shoulders as he turned and grabbed the other two with his free arm.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he grinned, so very glad to be back among his friends. "Lets get started... this is going to be my best prank ever."

* * *

The afternoon went much quicker then anticipated. After the brief ceremony declaring Hinata as the official heir to the Hyuga clan the family had gathered for a celebratory meal of their own. Once she had finally gotten a chance to sit down and eat, she was allowed another bath and enough time to catch a nap. It was exhausting traipsing around the village in all that heavy material, and she had worked up as much of a sweat as she would have training with her team. And she wasn't technically supposed to be napping, but instead sorting the various packages and greetings that were now filling her living space. She lost all hope for that when she had sat down on the bed and managed to be still for five minutes, her body giving in to it's lack of sleep. She was up and running again two hours later, as it was time to get ready for the nights festivities.

This was the dog and pony show she had been dreading. Because of her families status, and her rank among the members, she couldn't be allowed a simple get together with her friends and loved ones. Instead, she would be paraded about in front of the leaders and young heirs of the other elite clans of not only the Fire Country, but their neighboring allies as well. Forced to prance and perform for their enjoyment. It was all another game of politics. Hinata knew that not only was she being displayed as the "pride of the clan", but now that she was 18, she was available as a pawn, a mere bargaining chip. A prized asset as not only a graceful trophy wife to pose quietly by your side, but to produce gifted, high quality offspring.

Hiashi had been asking Neji and her sister if they knew of any suitors trying to court her, and at her request, her cousin had reported back to him that there were none for certain. Though she did keep regular correspondence with an unknown admirer from far away. When pressed for more, he simply stated that it wasn't his place to pry into her personal business, just make sure she was kept safe, and the matter should be discussed with the young lady herself. She wanted to tell her father an emphatic yes! There was indeed someone after her! But she couldn't possibly do that, not now, not without Naruto around. And there was still the matter of wether or not he would approve of her choice at this time.

The elders were getting restless, fearing she had no interests in males and had begun debating a marriage arrangement for her if she couldn't attract a husband of her own. Shinobis lives were often frightfully short, and kunoichi faced further hazards concerning offspring. Many a young woman's hopes for children were dashed by abdominal injuries and uterine scaring sustained on missions. The sooner Hinata was married, the sooner they could pull her from the dangers of active duty and focus her on the more important duty of bringing forth the next heir. Not to mention the powerful alliances they could build or strengthen by marrying her off.

She was lucky though. Tonight, Neji was playing chaperone for her. After her father took her around for the initial introductions, Neji was the one walking around with her, his arm looped possessively with hers and a look that dared anyone to try and take her away from him. He would graciously back off, giving her some space to pretend to flirt shyly with some eager young suitor, only to sit there and glare at them with his piercing, milky eyes till they became so unnerved they had to excuse themselves. She giggled quietly as he scared off another young man

"Niisan, I don't think you're supposed to be quite this protective." she teased, giving an apologetic smile to the latest discouraged male as she was whisked away. She kinda felt bad for that one... she had actually been enjoying his conversation, unlike most of the others who simply droned on about how wealthy or strong their families were.

"I'm sorry," he replied with a smirk, enjoying his role all to much. "I didn't realize you were enjoying being danced around like a slab of meat in front of a pack of wolves... if you like I could take you back over to young Mikage-san... you remember? The one who has the collection of bloody swatches of fabric from every man he's ever killed?"

She shuddered at the thought of him... the way he had eyed her up and down with a lick of his lips... as if she was being presented with a fine meal. "No, but if you find a way to get me out of here I can promise you that you won't mysteriously find some lacy red panties in your precious white laundry."

His grin broadened as he held back his laughter. "At last... I've finally corrupted the angel of the main house... my work here is done." They chuckled softly for a moment. "Don't worry, I have the perfect exit for you." She was about to ask him what he was talking about when Hiashi appeared in front of them.

"Excuse us Neji. There are some people here who I would like Hinata to come speak with. They're also going to be at the upcoming talks in Suna, and would very much like to meet her." he stated calmly as he took his daughters hand from her cousin. Neji excused himself, flashing Hinata one of his knowing smiles before walking off with a smarmy look on his face. Now she was worried, convinced that not only did he have something planned... but it had something to do with that discussion with Sakura earlier.

The handsome young genius made his way through the guests till he reached the small group hiding back in one corner. This is where he and Hinata had been trying to reach all night... their fellow misfits and comrades who would rather be chewing their own limbs off then "mixing" with the high society. Considering how out of place they were, it seemed they were still having an enjoyable time keeping to themselves. Choji was helping himself to the hospitality of the Hyuga kitchens, while Kiba and Lee were in some kind of heated argument. Shino and Shikamaru were content to just stand there and watch the goings on in the room, while the girls were huddled together in a giggly corner, checking out all the eye candy before them. There were other shinobi there as well. Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai were also hiding back here, along with a very pleased Hokage and several others. Most of the group had at least attempted to wear something suitable, thought Lee and Gai-sensei couldn't seem to part with their beloved green leotards for one evening.

Sakura noticed him finally coming to join them and hurried over, her green eyes sparkling with mischief as her partners in crime followed.

"Is it time? Oh please tell us it's time 'cause I don't think we can stand it much longer." Her voice quivered with excitement, and the others seemed to be caught up in it as well.

He gave a passive shrug, his face blank and uninterested. "I suppose, but I thought you were having such a good time... I didn't realize you wanted to leave so soon." He winced as Tenten poked him hard in the ribs.

"Oh come off it, you know you're dying to see the look on her face." she teased as he grabbed the offending arm and pulled her in for a friendly hug. She gave him a squeeze back. "Now go get her already so we can get this over with and get out of here!"

"Get what over with?" came a lazy drawl as Shikamaru and Shino came over to see what all the fuss was about.

"None of your business you lazy teme." Ino cut in with a glare at her teammate. "Who asked you to come butt in?"

He shook his head at her, a toothpick sticking out of the corner of his mouth as turned towards the tall bug user. "Geeze... you try and join in a friendly conversation... how troublesome."

"Anyways, if you want to know what we're talking about, you'll just have to stick around and watch." Sakura chimed in with a grin and a wink. "Neji... go get the birthday girl... I'm going to go get our surprise." And with a flip of petal pink hair she headed off to the doorway.

"If you have any intention of joining us in blowing this joint, I suggest we all move towards the door." the blonde kunoichi told the guys before grabbing Tenten's arm and heading that way herself. The two males looked at each other with a shrug.

"Oi, Choji! Come on, we're going to miss the show." the shadow nin called over his shoulder as he headed off behind them.

Kiba looked up from his heated debate. "Show? What show? I thought they nixed the fireworks cause Hina complained about 'em?" He jumped up to follow, Lee hot on his heels. Kakashi and Iruka turned from their conversation with Tsunade, noticing the sudden flocking movement of the younger nins.

"Did we miss some kind of announcement?" Iruka asked, wondering what had happened to cause the teenagers to all jump up and head for the door.

"It does appear they know something we don't... there's a first." Kakashi quipped, his eye smiling.

Tsunade chuckled and downed the last of her drink. "I think I know what's going on... then again... it is my job to know. Come on you two... you're in for a pleasant surprise. I bet you a weeks wages Hinata passes out."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "I thought she got over her fainting spells two years ago?"

"Yeah, but how much you wanna bet this changes that?" she chuckled.

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't do it... even with her reputation... you'll regret it."

As they approached the doorway where the teens were beginning to gather, Neji emerged from the crowd of guests with a confused Hinata in tow. She was even more confused when her cousin pulled a blindfold out of her pocket. She looked around desperately for some hint of what they were planning, but could find nothing to clue her in. Tenten was threatening the guys to keep quiet with untold promises of pain and misery if they ruined this. Ino shot her a wink and a thumbs up.

"Now, no cheating." Neji teased as he tied the covering over her eyes. When he was sure she couldn't see anything, he gave Ino a nod, who in turn leaned out the doorway and waved ecstatically. Hiashi had followed them over and took a place next to Tsunade, who turned and gave him a wink. Indeed, most of the guests had turned to see what exactly was going on. The room became strangely silent as a hush fell over the crowd.

Hinata was not happy when the room went silent. Neji's left hand was placed lightly on the small of her back, the other clutched desperately in her grip. "Neji...niisan... what's going on?" she asked timidly, trying to keep from trembling. She wouldn't have been so nervous if it wasn't for the fact that she knew everyone was watching her at that moment, wondering the same thing. Her heart started pounding heavily in her chest when she heard several of her friends suddenly gasp, and what sounded like a muffled squeal escape from Ino. And then she heard the footsteps.

Faces showed a full range of emotion from shock to glee as the tall figure stepped through the door. His black haori jacket showing off his broad chest and powerful shoulders. Kakashi chuckled as Tsunade had to clamp her hand over Iruka's mouth to keep him silent as the figure flashed them a playful smile and a wink as he made his way closer to where the cousins were waiting. Neji began walking Hinata across the floor towards him, pulling his hands away when there were a few steps remaining. She let out a frightened squeak and reached desperately for them, wondering where he went to. She was just about to call for him, tell him this wasn't funny when she felt the presence before her and latched onto it, surprised when it wasn't who she expected. The hands she grabbed were large and worn, strong but calloused from much use. Confused, she timidly moved hers up along the strong arms, shaking slightly as the foreign hands moved down to lightly hold her elbows. The subject suddenly started to lean down to her, and she instinctively reached up to hold his face at bay. He paused as she ran her fingers along his nose and brow, lingering on the line etched cheeks. Hinata's heart racing, her breathing quick and shallow. There was something familiar about his person... about his smell... she gasped as he leaned down again and spoke in a deep, teasing voice that she knew, but at the same time seemed to belong to someone else.

"Happy Birthday."

Neji suddenly pulled the blindfold off from behind and she stared up in shock, her heart stopping at the man before her.

"Surprise" he chuckled, cerulean eyes twinkling mischievously.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she squeaked in panic before the world went dark, the ground rushing up at her.

Naruto caught her easily with a chuckle, holding her limp form against his chest fondly. 'PAY UP!' was heard suddenly on either side, as he turned to see Ino handing Sakura a wad of bills, and Iruka groaning next to an all to pleased Granny Tsunade, Kakashi making a pointed 'I told you so.' The blonde laughed as Neji smirked back at him.

"It's good to see some things never change."

--------

The voices were talking excitedly as she rose back through the ether, her head throbbing. They changed to shushing noises and scattered giggles as she let out a soft moan. A gentle touch on her forehead caused her eyelids to flutter open.

"Hey... you alright?"

Hinata blinked a few times, having the oddest sense of deja vu. Especially when she looked up at the smiling face before her. Her heart leapt as a smile crossed hers as well.

"Na...Naruto-kun?" she queried, unable to believe her own eyes.

"Hey there beautiful. I told you I'd be back." He watched as her face lit up, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Hinata launched herself into his arms and grabbed him in a fierce kiss. Naruto blinked dumbly for a moment before giving in. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he focused on the softness of her lips, parting them gently with his tongue. She scooted closer to him, encouraging him by running her own along his teeth, letting them mingle and tease each other for a moment before she pulled back with a sigh, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Now THAT was certainly a surprise." a shocked looking Shikamaru cut in, Choji staring blankly with his mouth open. Hinata's eyes grew in horror, as she turned to see all of their friends standing there, realizing what she'd just done in front of them. She was grateful that they had apparently moved her to another room and away from the guests and her family, but that didn't change the fact that she was now on the floor in the arms and lap of her lifelong crush after pouncing him like a rabid fangirl. A furious blush rose as she wondered how she could have forgotten her surroundings like that. She turned with a squeak, burying her burning face in a laughing Naruto's chest.

"Well... congratulations, Naruto... you've managed to undo in 10 minutes all the habits she spent three and a half years trying to get over." Sakura chided him. Kiba blinked at her, still trying to comprehend exactly what just happened. He was thrown even further off when Neji just stood there and grinned. Lee had just burst into a 'behold the power of youth!' rant, and Tenten and Ino looking as if they'd just seen the cutest thing in the world.

"Wait a second... am I the only one who's lost here?" he asked, looking around for back up.

Shino nodded in agreement, an eyebrow raised at the shy Hyuga and the long lost blonde. "No... I think there's some explaining to do." Hinata giggles nervously as Naruto leaned back on one hand, the other wrapped around her slim waist, holding her close to him.

"Well hon?" he asked her lightly, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.. "It seems our secret is out. Where do you think we should start?"

* * *

Kakashi was a little confused as he followed the Lady Hokage down the halls of ANBU. After Naruto's surprise appearance and the commotion that ensued, she had used this as the perfect opportunity to duck out and haul him along for the ride. He was still trying to figure out what they were doing here when he noticed a figure near the door at the halls end, scowling against the wall. As he looked up to face the approaching subjects, the anger was apparent in his eyes.

"Is all this really necessary, Tsunade?" he grumbled in irritation. "Don't you have enough information? Do we really have to go this far?"

The buxom leader sighed, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. "I don't like this anymore then you do, but these days we can't take any chances. This village isn't as carefree as it was when you last set foot in it. We've had a lot of problems with spies and terrorist attempts. So have our allies." She looked up at him, her eyes sincere and sorrowful. "Trust me... I wish there was another way." And with that she opened the door and stepped through.

The old sannin smiled weakly at the copy nin. "You'd better go with her. As for myself..." he shook his head in disgust. "I'll be in when they're finished. I won't stand to be party to this... not to mention... Naruto is going to be furious if he finds out about it." Kakashi stared blankly at him for a moment before nodding and stepping through himself.

He was startled to see an interrogation in progress, but this was hardly any normal interrogation. In the center of the room was a large seal, glowing faintly with the chakra that five ANBU members were pouring into it, one standing at each point of the seal. Inside the pattern, in a protected seal of his own, stood a tall masked figure glowering down over a huddled mass. Stepping slightly forward, the silver haired jounin realized the subject was female... fairly young and quiet nude at the moment. Her willowy form was lined with characters that were also glowing softly, illuminating other markings a lines that seemed to cover her skin. Her figure was quite alluring, even in her trembling, crouched position, though it appeared she had been wasted down to near nothingness. Her limbs were unnaturally thin, causing them to appear long and delicate, her waist whittled down above the curve of her hips, and her ribs resting oddly high on her body. Her hair appeared as flame, a soft red that shone gold in the flicker of combined candle and chakra light. As he recognized the jutsu being used on her, he was amazed that she wasn't screaming in agony, instead only an occasional sob or whimper escaped her. This mind probe they were performing was violent and horrific to the subjects it was performed on, many going mad from the way their thoughts were peeled like a pomegranate, the good bits pulled free while the useless fluff pushed aside. It was only done on the most dangerous spies and traitors, and even then only as a last resort.

"Who is this? And what has she done to deserve this?" he asked, the shock apparent in his voice. As if hearing his quiery, the young woman stiffened, turning her head slightly to glance over her shoulder at him. His breath caught in his chest at the sight of her eye, a blue so deep you could drown in it. Such a pure shade that when combined with the tortured look as to be nothing but the color of insanity. He'd seen eyes like that only twice before, and his mind couldn't comprehend how she had them as well.

Tsunade looked up from the notes she was going over with Ibiki. "Unfortunately, she has done nothing but been the victim of a most depraved individual. And as for who she is... we're still not sure."

* * *

**_And FREEZE! teehee enough for now. hope you enjoyed it. can't wait to hear your responses_**

**_Ja ne! _**


	3. Strangers

_**Alright...**_

_**this document manager is pissing me off today and not working right, turning my whole chapter into bold when I don't want it as such -beats the crap outta the puter for that-**_

_**But now I'm running out of time cause I have work again tonight so, any errors with this I am sorry, but I am experiancing technical difficulties.**_

_** Note this is the soft limey version, the hard lemonade will be up on AFF and TONFA probably within the next day or two. Don't know where I'm talking about? check out my profile or LJ, links are always there.**_

_**Have to run now... pray this works for me.**_

_**Teaser**_

_**ps- Holla to my peeps on teasingkyubi! W00T!  
**_

* * *

_The smell was driving him crazy, so much so that even Kyubi was listless within him. The olfactory assault of old blood, putrefying flesh and other decay he would rather not think about seemed to be seeping into his clothing as he tried to hide his sensitive nose under his jacket. It was bad enough being surrounded by this much death, but add to that the fact that they were several meters below ground and the lighting wasn't working, and you couldn't help but feel that you'd already passed the gates of hell._

'_**Lets find it and get out of here, this place is raising my hackles.' **the fox growled warily at the back of his mind._

_Naruto agreed, feeling the hairs on his own neck bristling, his claws growing slowly in response to their combined unease. Continuing down the dank corridor and reaching out tentatively with his senses he relocated the flicker, the only reason they were still in this hole. Someone... or something was still alive down here, and they needed to find them. Past bodies and tanks and god knows what else they wandered, the hack and slash scene chilling and confusing, till they made it to the last room. The form on the table was still and lifeless, instruments still protruding from it's skin, surrounded by the torn and bloody remains of it's "caretakers" where they were cut down in mid procedure. An eerie green monitor, the only source of light and sound, beeped faintly and slowly... to slowly. Their quarry was dying, if they had come any later there would be nobody left to testify to the crimes that had been committed here. But just as he reached the slab, his hand out to move the long hair back from an obscured face there was a slow but sudden movement..._

Blue eyes shot open in the shadowy room, heart racing, breathing ragged. Naruto sat up, shivering and trying to get his head on straight. _'It was a dream... just that damn dream again.'_ he kept telling himself as he reached down and grabbed the blankets off the floor where he'd kicked them, wrapping himself up to fight off the cold sweat that clung to his bare chest and back as he pushed the curtains aside to let some of the morning light in. He'd had enough darkness in his sleep. As he flopped back down on his creaky old bed, he noticed that there was movement elsewhere in his apartment. With a grin he realized who it was and closed his eyes, deciding to have a little fun this morning.

Hinata closed the door quietly behind her as she slipped into the old apartment. She had promised to meet him for breakfast, but changed her mind when she had woken up early and was to excited to get back to sleep. She packed a change of clothes, pulled on a pair of sweat pants and her jacket over her pajamas, and decided to sneak over to join Naruto for a nap. She giggled to herself as she left her belongings with her shoes by the door. '_Seems like since we started this we always wind up in bed.' _It was true, but in an odd way, since theirs was an odd relationship. Around three and a half years since they got together, only a little more then a month of that spent physically in the same location, and only twice have they ever consummated their feelings for each other. _'Well... I suppose 3 times... if you count down by that waterfall...'_ she giggled again remembering how she had passed out from what he'd done to her that first time. The majority of the rest of their time together had been spent in the hospital. She smiled as she remembered how he used to sneak out of his room at night to come hold her once they had been released from the quarantine. Tsunade had caught them one morning when he had forgotten to sneak back to his own room, and scolded them gently with a knowing smile. It seemed she figured something like this would happen, and told them they needed to behave. However she never said they specifically needed to stop, so they continued with the nighttime visits. There was really no need to worry though, they were far to tired for anything other then quiet conversation and keeping each other warm while they slept.

Now, three years later, and she's the one doing the sneaking. Hinata had to admit she was a little nervous as she made her way down the hall to his bedroom, not really sure what she was getting herself into. Naruto had been gone for so long... and things change. She paused and looked down at herself. _'I've changed.' _she thought quietly. She had come here with every intention of just sleeping, but thinking back on his letters, she had a feeling they wouldn't remain so innocent this time. And it wasn't that she minded... she wanted to show him how much she missed him, wanted to know that he still wanted her. But... things happen in their lifestyle. Hinata ran her hand gently across her belly, to rest on a spot just below her ribs. She couldn't hide from him forever, and he would eventually find out anyways.

She paused at the doorway, pale lavender eyes taking in the scene before her. The handsome blonde filled up most of the small bed, the sunlight shining in his tousled golden locks. His skin glowed with a healthy tan from all his days spent in the sun, his chest had grown broad, his abs fairly well defined. Even the roundness of his face, the part that had given him his boyish charm all those years ago, had finally melted off, leaving a firm, squared jawline. He'd grown into quite a young man indeed after all this time, just as she knew he would. She silently made her way over, sitting down gently on the edge, remembering how it creaked and groaned under movement after having spent several nights here trying to console her lonely heart. Hinata paused again, not knowing what to do now. She hated to wake him, Naruto looked so peaceful in his sleep. But at the same time she couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. Giving in, she leaned down slowly, the long hair sliding down her shoulder to graze against a whiskered cheek.

"Caught ya!" Naruto crowed jubilantly as his eyes shot open and his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly. Hinata squealed and tried to get free as he laughed and flipped her over, pinning her gently onto the bed below him. Pale cheeks burned bright as she giggled and pushed him a few more times halfheartedly.

"Didn't you scare me enough last night?" she whined jokingly, her heart racing not just from the surprise but from his proximity. She was amazed that, while he had grown so much taller and more muscular then before, he didn't crush her like she had imagined he would. In fact, she found his weight upon her reassuring, even comforting.

Those deep blue pools winked merrily back at her as he grinned. "You know how much I like to make you squeal." Naruto let out an evil giggle as he watched her face redden again as she started squirming to get free. "Awwww... what's wrong, Hinata-chan? Don't you like me anymore?"

"No...I don't." she teased, catching him off guard and managing to roll away so her back was too him, trying to hide her smile. "You're mean to me. My Naruto is sweet and caring, not a bully like you." She squeaked when suddenly strong arms engulfed her, pulling her back against his firm body. A startled gasp escaped as she felt his warm lips caress the tender skin on the back of her neck, his sharp teeth nibbling gently as a playful growl rumbled in his chest. He slid his hand up to brush her long hair aside, giving him more access to her skin, before running it lightly down her spine and then around to rest on her belly.

"Forgive me," he breathed into her fragrant locks, his voice deep and husky. "It's been so long since I've had to worry about proper manners... I promise I'll play nicely from now on." Naruto continued his attentions to her nape, while his fingertips ventured along the hem of her shirt, tracing light circles on the softness they found there. Hinata's nerves tingled, her body coming to life from his touch. She had forgotten these feelings he awakened in her, long dormant in his absence. She mewled lightly as she pressed back against him, tangling her feet with his and drawing herself deeper into his embrace, closer to his own growing desire that she could feel building against her backside.

"Well..." she sighed softly, "so much for the nap I had planned." He stopped his teasing, pulling his hand out from under her shirt where it had been slowly making it way northward and resting it chastely on her hip. Hinata turned to him, wondering what was wrong as Naruto propped himself up on his elbow, giving her room to face him. She was confused by the pained look she found in his eyes.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, really this time. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions..." he smiled gently down at her, reaching up to caress her cheek. "I'll stop if that's what you want. I'm just happy to have you back." He was surprised when she giggled at him, reaching up to run her fingers through those blonde spikes she loved so much.

"That wasn't what I meant." she said coyly. "We can always nap later. I don't mind if we spend a little time getting... reacquainted." She traced her fingers down along his cheek, following his jaw to rest them lightly on his lips. She lifted her eyes to meet those heavenly blue spheres of his and couldn't help but blush at what she'd just said. Naruto was floored by that come hither gaze and giving into their suggestion, decided to start by reintroducing his lips to hers.

They spent the better part of the morning exploring each other, relearning every rise and every fold as clothing was slowly peeled back to reveal their grown bodies. Hinata was still a petite little thing, but she was all at once strong and supple, lean and muscular from her training, yet delightfully soft and feminine where it mattered. Naruto reveled at her new form, taking his time as his fingers wandered along her curves, memorizing every inch with curious fingers and playful lips. She likewise was savoring her own quest, her graceful fingers sliding along the hard planes of his chest, the ridges of his abs, giggling to herself as taut muscles twitched under her bedeviling touch. He was solid and firm and very male, and Hinata found herself easily overwhelmed by his ministrations.

Naruto was enjoying himself immensely, having just discovered exactly how sensitive the underside of her breasts were when he licked it and then proceeded to blow on it just so, when his hand felt something odd. He turned his attention to the spot, wondering why the skin had such a different texture to it. As he moved his hand aside to look, he was surprised when Hinata grabbed it firmly, holding it in place. Her beautiful eyes were filled with shame as he looked up at her questioningly.

"Can I see? Please?" he asked gently, kissing the fingers that held his captive. She closed her eyes before nodding slowly, her grip loosening. As he finally looked down upon her skin he was stunned to find a large angry scar there. He looked back to her for an explanation, but she kept her eyes to the side, not wanting to see his expression. Naruto turned back to the mark, running his fingers lightly over the smooth pink tissue, his heart aching at the thoughts of how badly she had been hurt to cause this. It was about 2-3 inches long, the edges jagged, and ran from the bottom of her rib cage toward her hip. There was no doubt this wasn't anything done for medical reasons. Wider at one end and tapering off to the side, it appeared to have been caused by a deep stabbing motion, the wound elongated possibly by her own attempts at defense... which meant she had probably been attacked on a mission. At least, he hoped it had been on a mission. He kicked himself mentally. _'Of course she could have been attacked, it's not like she spent all this time sitting in the village waiting for me. She's shinobi too.'_ It dawned on him then that she could have died, he could have lost her and he wouldn't have even known till he came back. She'd spent all this time worrying over him, and he'd never once pictured her in such a scenario or thought about her safety, only wondered wether or not she'd missed him or would want him back. He'd always assumed she would be safe and taken care of, that even if she didn't love him anymore she would at least be here when he returned. As the guilt washed over him, he kissed the mark tenderly, promising himself to never take her for granted again.

Hinata was shocked by the warmth of his breath on her skin, and looked down in time to watch as he began laying small loving caresses along the ugly blemish marring the skin on her belly. Her mind was swimming as she tried to make sense of his actions. She remembered her grandmothers angry words after she had woken up in the hospital after the incident, before the clan had begun to really value her. She was urged that she had to keep the wound a secret, that no man would want a woman who was disfigured in such a way. It was unattractive, and a husband could not desire such a bed partner. At least she hadn't injured anything important in the matriarchs eyes, never mind the fact that her liver had suffered almost irreparable harm by the time she finally received proper treatment. 'You were lucky you fool of a girl,' she'd snapped. 'Another inch or two over and you'd have lost all worth. You'd be nothing more then damaged goods, and of no use to anyone.' But Naruto... Naruto wasn't reacting at all like that, not like she had expected him to. Especially as he moved back up her body and caught her lips to his, beginning to position himself to take her.

"Na...Naruto..." she gasped breathlessly as she felt him begin to press forward, stretching her, filling her. He paused, lazuline eyes meeting opaline as he gazed at her with concern. "You...you still want me?" He chuckled softly, resting his forehead against hers fondly.

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied. When she couldn't come up with any response he kissed her deeply, comforting her with his mouth as he eased himself further in. He loved her slowly, rocking her body gently with his own in easy, measured strokes. Hinata found his pace agonizingly blissful, his every move sending sparks throughout her being. They worked in unison, the fluid motions barely changing speed as she was pushed to her crest and gentled back down again, the only sounds to be heard an occasional hushed whimpering, the rhythmic groans of the old bed, and quiet sounds of skin brushing against skin. Naruto set the pace, but followed her lead, holding himself back till she'd had enough, till he'd satisfied her fully and she gave him some sign to go on. He found it as she finally drew him in, calling him on hitched breath as tumbled she over the edge again, clinging to him desperately as her world dissolved and reformed around him. Love turned to passion as he gave in, his blood quickening and heart pounding till he allowed himself his own long awaited release, the explosion of pleasure that only she gave him.

As he finally lowered himself down into her arms, nuzzling her neck and drawing her tightly against him, he kissed her gently on the notch of her collar bone and squeezed her possessively. "Mine" he said as he snuggled her, eliciting a giggle from the woman below.

"Yours?" she asked, unable to hide the amusement in her breathless voice, still trying to recover from the previous exertions. A laugh escaped her as he nodded fervently, his spiky hair tickling her bare skin.

"Mine!" he said again, with all of the conviction of a toddler finding a new toy as he squeezed her again. "My Hinata."

She could feel herself blushing slightly as she cradled his head to her, returning his tender affection. "My Naruto." she replied softly, feeling slightly silly, yet at the same time relishing the words. He nodded again in agreement, looking up to flash her one of his goofy grins before cuddling up again for that previously mentioned nap.

* * *

The scarecrow stood silently at his self appointed post in the darkened hospital room, his one eye watching the restless form as it struggled for sleep. He himself was tired after a long night, but doubted he would get any rest till later, his mind swimming with to many questions begging to be answered. All because he had allowed Tsunade to drag him into that room saying she needed his help with something. The two sannin were currently looking for secrets long buried in the hidden vault of the hokage, and he had resigned himself to look after the subject in question till they returned, hopefully with some answers.

As a whimpered sob escaped the fragile girl, he sighed and shook his head sadly to himself. She was twitching in her sleep again, sweat beading on her furrowed brow as she fought whatever demons roamed her dreams. She had been examined after the mind probe jutsu was released, and they determined she had suffered no ill effects. The examiner had tried hard to be gentle with her, and seemed relieved when they told him he'd done her no harm. These night terrors were normal according to Jiraiya, an effect of a life of fear and pain, a life that Naruto had rescued her from. How ironic it seemed that he would be the one to find her. Kakashi closed his eye, thinking back on everything that had come up during the hours before the dawn.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't have used the Jigyaku no Jutsu, it would have been far less traumatic." The white haired man fumed, pacing back and forth in the office Tsunade kept in the hospital. They had moved here with the girl when she had been released from her interrogation and placed her under medical supervision for her recovery. This office was one of the few places that could be trusted to have a private conversation, as many of the matters they were about to discuss hadn't been spoken of for years.

"Because, baka, you can't use a time reversal jutsu on a person who has no sense of time. That maniac has butchered her head as well as her body. I'm not sure what we're going to be able to do with her." Tsunade huffed back at him, becoming annoyed by his constant complaining.

Jiraiya paused in his storming and glanced back at her. "I thought you'd said she should be able to stay here under the protection of the village?"

The blonde woman sighed in response. "Yes, after everything she's been through we can find no reason she can't stay. Her body hasn't been booby-trapped, and she doesn't appear to have any secret agenda, not one that we can find or she's aware of anyways. But in return for amnesty she needs to be able to provide some kind of service in return."

"You had said she had been trained as a ninja," Kakashi cut in quietly. "Couldn't she perform as such for us? We could start her out as a gennin, working D rank missions till we've learned her abilities and she'd earned our trust? You know how desperately we need shinobi."

"I would like to," she replied, looking over the thick folder of information they'd gathered on the girl over the past two days since teacher and student had shown up with her in the middle of the night. "However after the physical alterations that have been done to her I don't see how that's plausible." She pulled out a series of x-ray films and placed them on the viewing lamp, illuminating the delicate structure under question. "Her skeleton has been carved down, literally whittled away. I have no idea what they were planning to do with her, but just look at what they left. When you take all the scarring into consideration, it's as if they cut all her bones out and put in a whole new structure. A fragile one at that - look! You can see clearly the signs of where she's broken and healed almost all of her long bones, some in several places... in fact..." she leaned in for a closer look at the one film. "I think we managed to break her wrist just in the interrogation." Tsunade muttered quiet curses to herself about having to put her through more pain with resetting the bones and then healing them. "She may be a good fighter, but in her current state she's to brittle... we couldn't risk her breaking on a mission where she couldn't receive proper care. She snaps some ribs it could kill her, or fractures her leg it would slow down her whole team... it's just not feasible."

"But bones heal... they can be rebuilt, can't they?" Jiraiya asked somberly, his eyes glued to the glowing pictures on the wall. The copy nin couldn't help but notice the attachment the older man seemed to have for this subject.

"We can try, but I can't promise anything... she's young so I suppose there is a chance. I just wish I knew what else they did to her." Tsunade flipped through the pages again, pausing to read through the transcripts of the mind probe. Her eyes would widen in horror at places, causing her to quickly turn the page to a less graphic part. "Of all the stuff that he left in her brain... why erase so many memories but leave so much pain and torture behind?"

"Fear garners respect." her old teammate replied somberly, his own memories of her condition when they found her stirring in the back of his mind. Shaking his head he sought to change the subject. "But enough about what they did to her... did you manage to uncover anything about who she actually is?"

The room grew silent with raising of this question. After all, it was what everyone really wanted to know. As the Godaime continued flipping through the report, either taking her time or just stalling on this matter, the other two tried to wait patiently. Reaching the end of the papers, she put her head in her hands, rubbing her temples and trying to figure out what to do with this mess.

"There's nothing in here that covers anything about her family or her origins." she reluctantly admitted to them. "Everything of her childhood up to the beginning of her training has been erased from her memory."

"What about during her training?" Kakashi ventured again. "Surely she lived somewhere?"

"From what we gathered she lived in some kind of dormitory or community with other kids till she reached a certain level, then she was moved in with her two male teammates. After that things get choppy again..." Tsunade looked back and forth between the two. "There's nothing to indicate your suspicions, she's just some poor orphan who became one of Orochimaru's guinea pigs."

"They're not just my suspicions," the hermit growled softly, not wanting to hear such a thing. "I saw the look in your eyes when you first saw her, Tsunade... you've been thinking the same thing..."

"But I'm not thinking it now... there's nothing to support it..." she argued back.

"Nothing to... for god sake look at her! She looks just like her mother!" he started to protest.

"She's not her mother, Jiraiya, they share a resemblance but that doesn't make family!" She stood up from her seat behind the desk at this point, trying to keep her voice down.

"Can't you even..." he started but she slammed her fist down at this point, sending a large crack through the desk. The old man jumped back, knowing better then to get close to her when she was angry.

"Dammit Jiraiya! I miss him too but clinging to the impossible isn't going to bring Adashi back! He died while protecting this village! His wife died just before him in the attack and Naruto had be cut from her belly so he didn't die as well! They had no outside family, no living relatives, and no other children! Naruto was their first, their last, their ONLY! Stop chasing ghosts and let it be!" She stood their glowering at him, angry at herself for blowing up at her old friend, but even more upset at having to dwell on such heartbreaking matters again. Why couldn't the past be left in the past?

"That's not completely true."

That calm statement caught her off gaurd, and the Hokage found herself staring dumbfounded into the corner it came from. "What? What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi sighed, wondering why he'd spoken up, thinking it probably would have been better to keep his mouth shut. As he looked up he could see the realization of what he was saying dawning on the older man across from him.

"No... he's right..." the hermit said, unable to believe that he himself had forgotten such a thing. "There had been another..."

A pained gasp pulled the silver haired man from his musings. She was tossing again, her hands fisted in the sheets, tears streaking her flushed cheeks. He moved closer to the bed, unable to stop himself from tenderly stroking her feathery hair. The girl quieted and stirred, eyelids cracking to give a glimpse of watery sapphire peeking up at him. He smiled down lightly as they took him in and, after acknowledging him as nonthreatening, closed and allowed exhaustion to overtake them once again. Once again returning to his place against the wall he cursed quietly in his head. _'Damn you Orochimaru... what kind of game are you playing with us this time?'_

* * *

Naruto woke up slowly, content in his sleepy, warm little cocoon. Breathing deeply the smell of gardenia he'd spent all that time dreaming about, he opened an eye to peek down at the beauty snuggled under his chin. _'Yep... right where I left her.' _he chuckled to himself as he squeezed her fondly. A contented sigh came in response as she nuzzled closer, finding her favorite spot, a smile curling gently at the steady beating she found there. As he laid his head back he couldn't help thinking _'It doesn't get any better then this.'_ Naruto let his eyes wander around the tiny room of his childhood, pondering if perhaps it was time to get a new place when he happened to catch a glimpse of the clock.

"Awww shit." he said out loud, startling Hinata into sitting up.

"What? What is it?" she asked with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from her pretty eyes.

"I hope you weren't looking forward to breakfast," he quipped, grinning at the confused look she gave him in return. "At the rate we're going, it looks like I'm taking you out for dinner."

She looked from him to the clock, milky eyes growing wide at the time displayed. She giggled and collapsed back down on his chest. "Did we really sleep all day?"

"Not all. There's still a few more hours left I'm sure we could find a way to waste away." he mused back, running his fingers through her long hair. Naruto wasn't sure when or why she had decided to grow it out, but he decided he kinda liked having more of it to play with. Just then a loud gurgle interrupted them. "Or I could find something to feed you before you start eating the furniture." he laughed, watching that wonderful blush cover not only her face, but also lightly shade her neck and shoulders.

"I think I need a shower before you take me out in public." she giggled, trying to compose herself.

"Mind if I join you?" he whispered into her ear in a deep, sultry voice, causing her to turn a deeper red.

Hinata's face burned at such a thought, it was way beyond embarrassing. Sex was one thing but... the two of them _showering_ together? She was way to modest to even visit the public bathhouse often, usually only going when the girls drug her out for a relaxing evening. Besides she'd always had such a large bathroom of her own there wasn't much need... but the two of them? In his tiny little shower? "Well... anou... I..." she started, but she was cut off as he began laughing again.

"Right... might be a bit counter productive I guess." he said, secretly enjoying her reaction. All that time chasing ero-sennin away from the bathhouses, and maybe doing a bit of peeping on his own while he was at it, had given him a bit of a shower fantasy.'_Still my sweet little Hinata-chan... maybe I'll talk you into it another time.'_ He let her sneak shyly off on her own to get cleaned up while he ventured to the kitchen to make some tea and await his own turn. As he rummaged through the cupboards, he found a yellowed slip of paper taped to one of the doors, curling with age. He gently pulled it down and tried to read the faded writing, many of the words missing or smudged.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I away to visit you while you were hospital._

_You know can be, especially your three._

_... how bad off you were, I figured appreciate this more _

_some stupid basket anyways. I'm glad you're home again, and I'm proud _

_for the village. Get some rest, do anything stupid._

_Iruka_

_trash the place all at once, I don't think I have to clean_

_It again...at least not any time soon._

He laughed as he read it, amazed that it was still posted there. He felt slightly guilty, after Hinata had passed out Neji and the others rushed him and her out of the room before he could say hi to anyone. Knowing his old sensei however, he figured he would be waiting for him on his old stool at Ichiraikus. He set the note down on the counter, grabbed his cup, and headed out to his favorite part of this apartment... the balcony.

As he stood there in the cool December air, taking in the village he had always called home, he marveled at how little had changed. Granted there were new buildings that had been put up to replace the damage from Orochimarus attack, but for the most part it appeared just as he remembered it. The academy, the training fields, ichiraikus, he could spot the flower shop Ino's family ran, and of course Tsunades tower. _'Speaking of obaachan...' _He laughed as he finally caught site of the mountain, her face now looking down over Konoha with the others. His eyes continued to roam, taking in the old landmarks till the came to rest on the hospital, followed by ANBU headquarters. His smile faded as a guilty feeling settled over him. "So... which one are you in now?" he asked himself, hoping it was the former as opposed to the later.

'**_You shouldn't have handed her over like that' _**the now familiar voice rumbled quietly in the back of his mind.

'_We didn't have much choice, if we wanted her to stay here we had to let them examine her.'_ he said quietly, not just to placate the beast but also try and convince himself.

'**_The other brat had already taken care of that when we first found her, why torment her again?'_**

Naruto was surprised at how irritated Kyubi was over this. _'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about her.'_ He grinned at the indignant snort he received in reply. _'You are... you old fox you, you're getting attached! First Hinata and now her, I knew you had a thing for human women.'_

'**_It's nothing of that sort boy. She's a strong ally, or she will be once we've fixed her... you watch. And as for silver eyes...'_** he got quiet for a moment as the blonde smirked at the pet name he'd given her. **_'She's our mate, I'm mearly looking out for what is ours.'_**

'_Speaking of looking out... have you been keeping tabs?' _he asked sadly, beginning to worry about their traveling companion.

'**_For a bit, but you humans are cruel. I thought what you did to me was harsh.'_** came the growled reply. **_'You shouldn't have let her go.'_**

Naruto sighed. _'It's the only way she could stay. She knew that... she's been through worse...'_ he looked down at his right palm, tracing his finger over the pale mark there, the only scar the demon had ever granted him.

'**_But what if they don't let her?'_** came the unwanted question.

'_Granny-Tsunade will let her... there's no way they'd let her wind up back in that snakes hands'_

'_**But if they don't?'**_

Naruto closed his hand, clenching it tightly into a fist. _'I'll keep her anyways.'_

"Naruto?"

He turned at the sound, smiling as he found Hinata standing in the doorway, toweling her long hair dry. As she stepped aside to let him back in, Naruto slipped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead tenderly. He delighted at the gasp he caused as he slid his now chilled hands up the back of her shirt to rest on her bare skin and closed his eyes, grateful to be able to hold her again.

"Are you alright?" she asked him quietly, a little surprised by how quiet he'd been since his return. She could tell there was something on his mind, but she wasn't sure if it was him trying to readjust or something else.

"I'm just worried about someone." He responded as he cradled her close. As she turned to look at him he just smiled softly and rested his forehead to hers. "Let me get cleaned up, and then I'll explain everything, or at least I'll try to." She nodded gently as he pressed his lips to hers, taking comfort in their soft warmth before heading back to the shower.

* * *

"Alright, Neji... I think that's enough for today." Hiashi stated between heavy breaths. The younger man nodded, his own breathing labored, and followed him to sit on the walkway around the court yard. It had been a while since the two had been able to have a good sparing match, both having other duties to attend to. And while Neji didn't need the training so much anymore, it had become a stress breaker for the two, as well as a chance for them to discuss matters that concerned Hinata without anyone else nosing in. As they sat there in the brisk winter air trying to compose themselves, the grinned quietly at the young genius. "So then Neji, are you planning to fill me in on what exactly happened last night?"

Neji smirked back, taking a long drink of water before he answered. "Just a little reunion between very old and very dear friends." He could feel the elder man studying him, gauging the weight of his words. He would have to be careful, one slip could either make or break the chance for an approved courtship for his cousin.

"Dear?" Hiashi asked. "Seemed to me he put her into one of her old fits of hysterics... I thought she only did that when she was scared?" He watched as the boy chuckled.

"Scared or around him. But he's been gone on a long term mission with that old sannin, Jiraiya. She hasn't seen him for over three years." Neji tried to seem nonplused with everything, as if the scene he and Sakura had orchestrated had been a normal, everyday occurrence while, in the back of his mind, he found it to be about the funniest damn thing he'd seen in a long time. Hinata had been furious with him for embarrassing her like that. Looks like he was going to be keeping guard over his laundry the next few weeks.

"A three year mission with the sannin?" The Hyuga leader contemplated this. _'He must be strong for Jiraiya to take intrest in him. And he looks terribly familiar. The elder council is getting restless...'_ "Tell me then, Neji... does this old and dear friend happen to be that 'far away admirer' who's been sending all those letters to her?" Hiashi smiled inwardly as he watched the boy tense slightly, momentarily. _'Ah... now we start to see what's going on.'_

"He has been in correspondence with Hinata-samma, however... I am not the one to say if he _is_ or _is not_ her admirer." He was cringing inside, not sure if he'd blown it or not. The aging man had a slight look of amusement so far, so perhaps it wasn't going as badly as he feared.

"Might I inquire... just what is the name of my sweet daughters _dear_ friend.?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Neji answered, figuring it couldn't do any harm. After all, it's not like he was famous or from an infamous clan, he'd probably never heard of him before. But as he turned back to his uncle, he was surprised at the look on his uncles face.

"Uzumaki?" he asked calmly, looking back at his nephew. As he recieved an affirmative nod, he turned his head to contemplate this. No wonder he looked so familiar. This changed matters greatly. Or did it? He remembered back to the chunnin exam years ago, that the Kyubi child had been the one to defeat their prodigy. He had shown frightening strength indeed that day. Not to mention the rumors that he was the one who broke Gaara and saved the village from the wrath of Shukaku. To be able to wield the terrible power of the demon nine tails...

"Hiashi-samma?" the young man called to him, breaking him from his thoughts. Neji was concerned now, that name had obviously meant something to his uncle, and it didn't appear to be anything good.

"Neji... tell me honestly... what are your thoughts on him?"

The younger man smirked. "I used to think he was a loser, an annoying no talent loudmouth who didn't deserve the honor of being called Shinobi. However..." he sighed, then, thinking back on how that one loudmouth had changed many things for this family already. "He's shown himself not only to be a strong warrior, but a loyal friend with a generous heart. He hates to see suffering, and is protective of those he deems precious. He's encouraged Hinata greatly through the years, and after suffering the Mists Fever with her, I credit him with being the one who helped most make her the person she is today." He watched as his uncle took all this in, then suddenly stood to leave.

"Thank you, Neji... you've given me much to think about." And without anything further, Hiashi walked off into the house, leaving him outside to wonder if he'd inadvertently ruined everything, or possibly given the young lovers a chance with this overbearing family.


	4. Memories

**_(gets shoved unceremoniously in by two chibi demons)_**

**_Alright! Alright aready! I'll update! (swipes after the Shukaku chibi who jumps out of the way. With an exasperated sigh she watches as he frolics off with the Kyubi, both laughing at her)_**

**_Anyways... I'm still here, still alive. NANO drove me crazy last month, and then I just couldn't find my happy place with this chapter. After letting one or two lucky fans get a preview and assure me I'm mental and the chapter is fine, I'm giving it to you guys._**

**_Also I'm hoping to get up my pile of oneshots. Look for it on AFF and on TONFA under the Title "Missing Pages". Will post as soon as I finish the infamous NaruHinaSaku threeway everyone has been hounding me about._**

**_Yes you heard me, I'm making the 3-way, though it will not be cannon to this story!! chuckles I've never written a 3way before, or yuri for that matter, so I can't promise how good it will be. You'll just have to keep an eye out for it._**

**_anyways, your moment of zen_**

**_Teaser_**

**_www . lost . eu/dbe0  
you've been invited to get lost_**

* * *

Many people don't know, or just never stop to think on it, but there is more to the Hokage's tower then one would realize. In addition to being the central administration and records library of the Konoha ninja ranks and a conference center for ambassadors, dignitaries and politicians alike, but could almost be looked upon as a museum to the trials and accomplishments of the village as well. There were several large rooms which held nothing but cases full of gifts and relics; ivory handled katana presented as peace offerings by foreign nations, weapons owned and used by the previous Hokage and other legendary heroes of the village, even a few bloody articles of clothing that some of those heroes were wearing when they were bravely cut down in battle. Treasures and artifacts worth more then you'd believe, if not for their actual monetary value, then for the ideals for which they stand. But the most valuable of commodities were tucked away in a place so private that few even knew of its existence. Of those few, only three living souls know where it actually is, and only one of those people knows the secret to get inside. 

Hidden somewhere amongst the trappings lies a secret door that drops down about 10 meters below the foundation of the tower. There you would find a long dark corridor lined with explosive tags in case it would even need to be sealed off. Following the corridor takes you under the carved face of the monument, and another 50 meters deeper into the rock. There, literally buried at the foundation of the mountain, lies the heavy steel door of the Vault of the Hokage. Concrete walls five feet thick surrounding steel plates over a foot deep themselves encase the precious contents hidden behind that impenetrable door. Covering all sides, the room has been rendered air tight, waterproof, and fire/explosion resistant. You would think all the precautions taken would be a bit of overkill, and normally you'd be correct. However... this vault contained the most valuable possession of any hidden village... the secrets of its people.

It was in these secrets the current blonde leader was immersed in, dredging through the old scrolls and files looking for some hint or clue that might help them determine just who this strange babe was that had been dropped so unceremoniously on her doorstep. While her features and physical attributes did lead her to suspect she was probably related to a Konoha family, she was convinced it wasn't the one everyone else seemed to be leaning towards. She'd already spent most of the afternoon flipping through the registry of missing and endangered children, starting back about 23 years. Tsunade didn't honestly believe she was that old, but she wanted to be sure to cover everything just in case. It didn't make her task any easier, as those were some of the most chaotic years in their history; between the war with Earth leading up to the rebuilding after Kyubi's attack there were many families who had reported children lost or kidnaped.

Tossing aside another dusty tome, she let out an exasperated sigh. She'd found about a dozen possibilities that seemed to match up quite a bit with the physical description. But most of them came from families with a quite noticeable blood limit, which to this point their mystery girl had yet to display any. The other children she might have been had notations that they had been either recovered or were confirmed deceased.

_'Dammit...'_ she cursed silently to herself in the darkness. _'I know you've got to be here somewhere... but where the hell am I supposed to look?'_

Tsunade let her eyes roam over the stacks of books and scrolls filling the tall shelves and cases that occupied this space. The room had been made quite large, and there were many empty racks waiting to be filled with more then just dust. She herself has already begun adding to the piles, though she still wondered if any of her own contributions would be as earth shattering as some of those of her predecessors. For the most part everything was sorted by time frame, with the oldest records being closest to the entrance, causing you to move forward through time as you went along the shelves. The only exceptions were the large trunks that had been grouped by themselves to the side, filled with the records that had been recovered from the Uchiha clans' homes and libraries after the massacre. Sarutobi had decided it was best to take over the care of their most treasured family secrets until young Sasuke was old enough take on his birthright. But now it seemed they too were destined to remain here, locked away with all the secrets, lies, and forbidden jutsus that could destroy the village if they ever fell into the right... or more appropriately, wrong hands.

Spotting something on a shelf, she rose from the spot she had taken on the floor to peruse the old texts. She cursed again to herself, this time as her aging body protested through various groans, pops, and aches of her joints. _'I'm getting to old for this kind of bullshit.'_ Tsunade mused with half a chuckle as she finally reached up and pulled down the heavy metal firebox that had caught her attention. It was covered in dust, and appeared to have not been touched since it was first placed here in its dark confinement. Wiping it clean, she was surprised to see a family name carved into the lid.

"Alright, alright already…" she groaned out loud to appease any spirits who might be messing with her. "I get the hint… I'll at least look into it" And with that, she pulled open the old box.

* * *

It was late in the day, with sunset soon approaching, and still the old sannin sat there. He had decided to forgo the gloom of pouring through records for the solitary retrospection of dredging his own memories. And for this he had needed some help. So it was of no surprise that he was found sitting in an almost forgotten section of the cemetery, surrounded by several empty sake bottles, and rambling to the grave stones. Tsunade made her way quietly behind him, resting her hand on top of his white head and ruffling the hair gently.

"Are you having a nice visit?" she asked softly.

Jiraiya paused in his current diatribe, blinking up at her dumbly for a moment before smiling and offering her a drink. She couldn't help but notice the damp streaks down his wizened face as she took the bottle from him and gratefully drank. "Yes actually… I was just telling them about all the trouble their idiot son has caused me over the last few years."

"Ah, continuing his fathers legacy of driving you to drink? Must be the family's secret jackass no jutsu at work." she teased.

The old man laughed at that, till he was wiping away tears and nodding in agreement. "How about you? Did you enjoy your treasure hunt?"

His blonde teammate chuckled and took up a spot next to him on the cold ground, knowing her bottom was going to be wet from the remains of the snow but not caring much. "Not nearly as much as you did apparently." She drained what was left in the bottle before shaking the empties to see if there was possibly anything left to them. Finding that her luck had once again run out she tossed them aside and turned back to her companion. "I dug through everything I could think of… I'm afraid I still don't have a name for her yet. But I can tell you one thing for sure…" Tsunade was somewhat surprised when his face went quite somber and he waved her off.

"No, it's alright… I already know what you're going to say…" Jiraiya let out a heavy sigh and nodded toward a small marker, bearing only a single date some twenty some years ago and the words Beloved Daughter. "There's no way she can be related. It was just a dream… a stupid… irrational… dream." A warm hand landed softly on his shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"It wasn't stupid… stranger things have happened." she sighed back. "So many things have happened over the years… it's hard to keep track of everything. You might have just forgotten." She hadn't been here to witness any of this. This was back when she had decided to run away from life, unable and unwilling to deal with the loss of Dan and her brother, of anyone else dear to her. Of course there were times when she had made her way back home to the village, but those visits had been short as she had always found more misery to justify her staying away.

He shook his heavy head. "No… you don't forget this kind of thing… you… you shouldn't forget this kind of thing… my god…" Jiraiya shuddered at the thought. "There had been so much blood…" and with that the memories came flooding back as if this had happened yesterday. Tsunade watched as the mirth and warmth left his face, replacing it with the vision of a man much older then his years. His eyes were still red from the drink, and before she knew it the old storyteller was off on a tale she'd never heard the full version off.

"Everyone had been thrilled when Ume had become pregnant." He began, staring off in the distance at some unseen record. "Her and Adashi had only been married a few months, and it seemed like their lives were going to be blessed but… this baby seemed to just drain the life out of her. She had always been so bright… so happy and… and vibrant! But suddenly, it seemed like walking to the market left her drained, and the color just left her face. Not to mention the nightmares she started having." He sighed, rubbing his forehead to help sort through the haze of the sake.

"She had always had this amazing sense of intuition. Some had even speculated that it might have been the beginnings of a new blood limit. It wasn't something she could control but, she just got these feelings that were usually right, not to mention how she could anticipate things like magic but… anyways… those nightmares. Early on they would come and go sporadically. Time passed though and she started having them more frequently, always the same thing... blood and tears. As the pregnancy progressed she began to get nervous, and not just in the normal ways of an expectant woman. Ume didn't want to let her husband know, but she confided in me and Sarutobi… she became convinced she wouldn't survive this birth. We thought she was just being silly, but then…"

Tsunade watched her old friend as he paused for a moment, seeming to fight with himself. He leaned forward, brushing some snow off the marker before him before continuing.

"Ume was somewhere around 8 months pregnant, and Adashi was away on an A rank mission. Several of us had promised to look after her but we had no idea... Apparently she'd been to the hospital a few times in the previous days complaining she wasn't well. They told her simply she was exhausted, that she needed more rest and sent her home with some sleeping potions. Rin had sent Kakashi over to the house to check on her, don't ask me how she accomplished this but, since their other teammate had died somewhere in that time frame, the boy had suddenly began to notice those around him more. He was just expecting to show up, make some tea, maybe run some errands for her… he never thought… none of us had any idea…" His voice began to tremble, eyes closing to fight back the memory.

"There was blood everywhere… the stairs… the walls… the bed was soaked through so badly that everything had to be thrown out. We don't know how long she had been like that by the time he found her lying on the floor. Kakashi had thought she'd been attacked, which you couldn't blame him for… after all Adashi had his fair share of enemies, but anyways… he'd grabbed her and rushed out the door to the hospital but…"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and shook his head again, the sights and sounds of that day suddenly overwhelming him. He remembered the silver haired teenager sitting in the hallway with two ANBU operatives, staring blankly ahead as he answered their questions, his hands and clothes still covered in the blood of his sensei's wife. His teammate, Rin, who had been in the hospital that day working on her medical training, running from the room in tears. Ume, lying frightfully still, her normally rosy skin as stark white as the sheets she lay on. And of course, the small, lifeless bundle the nurses took from her arms and handed to Sarutobi to take care of… the babe who had died before even tasting her first breath of air… the tiny girl with the soft red-blonde locks that matched her mothers. The Third had handled all the arrangements, the tiny body was in the ground before her father had returned and discovered anything had even gone wrong. A gentle squeeze around his shoulders brought him back to the fact he was still sitting in a cemetery with one of the few remaining friends of those days gone by.

"There wasn't anything anyone could have done." Tsunade stated softly. She had years of experience trying to explain this stuff to people, and while it was never something she liked doing, she had managed to find gentle ways of doing it. "I found the files on it while I was down there today. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't any ones fault… it just was. The placenta wasn't attached properly and started to pull away early..." she was cut off as he grunted at her in irritation.

"I heard it before... I don't care what happened anymore... just that it did." Jiraiya sighed at the interruption before continuing. "Ume was devastated from the loss. She swore she wouldn't try for anymore, she couldn't bear the thought of another accident. And Adashi didn't dare push her, he was just as scared after nearly losing her as well. But after two years or so their arms began to feel empty... and they got careless..." he chuckled softly at the memory of when they found out she was pregnant again. How the young man had gone catatonic for 15 min before running screaming around town, singing his joy from the top of the monument. "The second time was different though. She wasn't so run down and sick all the time, and they were so happy. Naruto was their miracle baby. He was loved, he would have had such a happy life... if only..." he sighed again, his buzz wearing off, leaving him feeling cold and depressed. He'd been feeling this way a lot since he arrived back, and was starting to miss those days on the road with the two teens carrying on. He tried to shake off his gloom and smiled weakly. "Anyways... did you manage to find anything useful down there?"

"Actually, I did find something I wanted to ask you about." she answered, reaching into the deep pockets of her robe. She watched the expression on his face as she pulled out two old, dusty scrolls, both of them still sealed. He let out a low whistle as she handed them too him.

"Now those... I did forget about." he stated, turning them over in his hands.

"So you know what they are and what I'm supposed to do with them?" He nodded slowly before handing them back to her.

"So... are you going to give them to him now?" the hermit questioned, watching as she read over the writing on the outside again.

"Well... the message Sarutobi left in his will for me said he could have them after his 18th birthday, but..." Tsunade looked back to him questioningly. "Do you think he's ready to hear this?"

Jiraiya thought back over the last few years. True the boy has matured a lot. But there was a lot of stuff he's gone through, and a lot of stuff he's still trying to deal with. His fierce attachment to the girl, his driving need for some kind of family was proof of that. Shaking his head, he reached over and closed her fingers over the scrolls. "No... not yet. He still has too many inner demons to fight to hear such secrets. He got hit with a lot of stuff while we were away... he's too young to wind up so bitter and jaded over things he has no control over." He gave her hands a reassuring pat. "Just keep them safe for now... you'll know when it's time."

She nodded and tucked them safely back in her pocket before looking around at the greyness of dusk washing over the place. She pulled herself off the ground with a groan and then looked back down at the aging hermit. "Well... I dunno about you, but all this dwelling on the past has put me in dire need of a drink." Tsunade smirked and held out her hand to help him off the ground. "What say you to maybe a round or five with an old friend?"

He chuckled as he was pulled upright. "I'd say that is mighty generous of you." He grabbed the empty bottles and offered her his arm, which she happily linked with her own.

"Hey now, I never said I was buying." she teased, laughing as he scowled back at her. "If you were a gentleman, you'd treat me to a few."

"Lady Hokage, I'm offended by such a term..." he quipped back. "A gentleman would never be able to create such literary works as mine."

And with that, the two continued to trade affectionate insults, leaving the spirits to return to the quiet solitude of the forgotten past, and peace to once again settle over the graves of their precious departed.

* * *

Naruto was in a foul mood. After such a wonderful day spent with Hinata, running into Iruka-sensei and others at Ichiraiku's, and just all in all having a totally perfect evening, you would think he would be tucked away in bed, blissfully dreaming and preparing for another great day. Sadly though, sleep was not to be had for him. While unpacking his gear and finally deciding to try and settle back in he had found it. The tiny vial on a sinew cord that was normally around her neck, tucked safely under her shirt. The one she had asked him to hold onto for her when he last saw her 3 days ago. It wasn't anything special to anyone but her because it had been a gift of sorts, but she was concerned it would be confiscated and she'd never get it back. So now he sat here, at 2:46 in the morning, holding the silly thing and trying not to march over to Tsunades in the middle of the night and demand to know what was going on.

_'Dammit to hell... what the fuck are they doing to her? They could have at least let me know she's alright.'_ he fumed to himself as he started pacing around his small living room again. He seemed to have gotten caught in a loop. First pacing, then trying to unpack. Next he would move out to the balcony and tap incessantly on the railing for a while before heading into the kitchen to try and find something to eat. After tearing through the cabinets, he'd head back to the living room and start the whole cycle over again.

**_'I told you...'_**

"Yes, yes... I KNOW what you told me... you don't need to tell me AGAIN!" Naruto cut off that damned voice, not bothering to keep it in his head anymore. With no one around he didn't need to worry about appearing crazy for talking to the demonic voice in his head. "I'm starting to wish you'd never started talking to me in the first place... I might not be so pissed off right now if I didn't have a squatter in my head throwing in his two cents." He received an indignant snort in response.

**_'No need to get snippy. That won't do you any good.'_**

"Oh no? And what will? Hmmm? Please, oh wise Lord Kyubi... impart upon this humble soul your words of wisdom." the blonde smirked to himself. He loved to tick off that damned kitsune, especially when he was in as bad a mood as he was now. After all, why should he be the only one? Not to mention it had been a while since he'd had a good argument with the demon. It had amused both of them to no end when they had scared the living hell out of Ero-sennin the first time they got into it while they were away. They had really ripped into each other then, so much so that anytime the two had another one of their 'little spats', Naruto was ordered to take it as far away from civilization as possible.

**_'What I was going to suggest...'_** he growled lightly in response, _**'was you could at least go out and look for her, figure out if she's still in custody or has been transferred for the medical care she was promised yet.'**_ The demon was the one smirking now as the boy realized he should have thought of that one on his own. **_'Then again, if you'd rather sit here and trash our den, be my guest. I'm going to sleep.'_**

Naruto growled under his breath. "Damn you..." but he knew it was pointless to continue. The freeloader was going to deny him of his vent, but he did have a point. There was no need for him to remain trapped here. A late night walk sounded perfect. Grabbing his jacket and his shoes he hit the streets.

Once outside he was able to calm down somewhat. The cold night air felt good on his heated skin, and the star lit sky seemed particularly clear. Naruto slowed down, realizing there really wasn't any need to hurry. Even if she was in the hospital as he suspected, it was still somewhere around 3am, and there was no way they would let him in to visit at this time. Shaking his head, he realized that maybe Hinata and the fox were right, he was over reacting.

**_'It's about time you listen to reason.'_**

_'I thought you were going to sleep?'_ He wasn't surprised. He knew Kyubi wouldn't hide for long and would be back to goad him some more.

_**'Tch... like I could sleep with all the racket you make... what's that human expression? Like a bull in a china shop?'**_ There was a gentle vibration as the demon chuckled in amusment.

_'Why did I have to get stuck with a teme like you in my head?'_

_**'It wouldn't be so bad, if you'd just listen to those who are smarter then you once in a while.'**_

_'Oh really? Well if you're so smart then how is it you wound up getting your ass bound to me in the first place.?'_ It was Naruto's turn to laugh as the voice suddenly didn't have an answer for him. _'No more words of wisdom, eh?'_

And exasperated sigh. **_'Only that maybe you ought to listen to silver eyes a little more. She's fairly intelligent for a female. And besides, you're going to have to start sooner or later, so might as well get used to the idea.'_**

The young man paused for a moment. They were already about halfway to the hospital, and his frustration had died down to a near non-existent level. He let out a sigh, thinking back on the long discussion that had taken place in his apartment earlier in the evening. He had tried his best to explain everything to Hinata, about some of things he was doing while away, the information they were collecting on the movements and plans of the Sound. How they had found and rescued a girl in one of Orochimaru's labs, and how she in turn was helping them by supplying as much information as she can. The Hyuga had been so patient with him as he told her of the horrors the two of them dealt with, the hellish places they had run into together, pulled each other out of. How they had bonded in the face of adversity, and in the end he couldn't abandon her. Like him, she had nothing, no family, no home, and if left to her own in her current state it was likely she would end up back in the snakes grasp... or dead. It was because of him she was now in a world she had no understanding of, and so it was his responsibility to make sure she survived.

And dear, sweet Hinata had sat there, cradling him to her bosom as he relived those moments and places, crying at times at the despicable things he had to do when they would meet up with the raid teams, the lives that were destroyed, the wretched creatures they exterminated because of his information. She had kissed him and comforted him, telling him she was proud of him, that he wasn't despicable, and that his actions were necessary to protect countless innocents. And she had understood and supported his need to look after this stranger he'd brought back, but there was something she had said that sat uneasily in his stomach._ Once she's recovered and adjusted, Tsunade might send her away to another village like she has other refugees we've brought in. You never know Naruto, you might have to let her go._

_'I can't just do that though, I wish I could make you understand that Hinata.'_ He still hadn't told her his dark secret, the one none of his childhood friends knew. With everything else he revealed, he still couldn't bring him self to tell her of the demon he carried, the demon he could, and probably would become. The demon that this girl had seen and possibly saved him from.

_**'I don't know why you don't just tell her already.'**_ that same demon bristled for a moment. His host was getting to morbid, and it was beginning to get on his nerves. **_'Our mate is a sensible vixen, and I should think she would be able to handle such information. You're going to have to tell her anyways, and besides...'_** his tone suddenly becoming snarky. **_'She's gonna love me.'_**

Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud at that thought and started walking again. _'Oh really? And just why do I have to tell her to begin with? She'll probably get tired of me and find herself a better mate as you so put it. Why should I trouble her with the thought that she'd been bed partners with someone carrying around the likes of you?'_ He was surprised at the sudden rumbling sensation of the kitsunes laughter.

**_'Oh please boy... you're not that dense are you? You know we'd never allow that.'_**

Azure eyes blinked in confusion. _'And... just why wouldn't we? If she just doesn't want me anymore, it makes sense to end it... people do it all the time...'_ More laughter, this time stronger. Now Naruto was really confused.

**_'Oh my... you mean you really don't know?'_** the voice thick with amusement. _**'Aside from the fact she's totally devoted to you, you've been stuck with her since you claimed her that night in the woods all those years ago boy.'**_

_'Alright... spill it...'_ This was getting irritating. _'Just what are you babbling about now?'_

The laughter lessened slightly, but only for a moment. **_'What I'm saying, poor human, is that you and her are bound for the rest of your short, miserable excuses of an existence.'_** The warmth of his rumbling mirth spreading throughout the young mans body. **_'Foxes mate for life, Naruto. And so therefore... so do you!'_**

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at that information, his jaw slackening in shock. _'You mean...'_

_**'That's right, dear boy. Might as well face the facts right now. You even think of touching another female and I'll make you gnaw your own hand off.'**_

He closed his mouth, jamming his hands in his pockets irritably before setting off again. _'I didn't think any animals did such a thing.'_

_**'Well you thought wrong. There's actually several species that do. But regardless, I'm quite fond of our mate... if anything happens to her I might take several years or decades to mourn her loss... at which point your pathetically short lifespan will probably run out and so you're just best to suck it up and deal.'**_

_'Oh? And what if I would decide I like another female, like our dear Suki-chan better?'_ He was bluffing of course, and actually now that he thought about it, the idea of spending the rest of his life with Hinata wasn't a horrible idea. Just... not something he'd really put much thought into at this point. He chuckled at the snort he got in response.

_**'Like you could even think of her in such way. First off you've declared each other littermates, or did you forget about that damned scar you begged me to leave on your fragile hide?'**_

He smiled down at his palm, tracing his finger along the pale mark there. _'I didn't forget. And I'm grateful you listened to me on that one.'_ They had been drinking one night when Jiraiya had left them behind to train while he went and did some more of his "research". Naruto couldn't remember who's idea it had been, but before you knew it, they had slit their palms and pressed them together, vowing to look out for each other and declaring themselves blood siblings. Two lost souls who had found common ground in each other. She had needed a protector, and he just needed to be needed. He knew it was silly, and they had laughed about it the next day after they had woken up, wondering where all the blood had come from. But at the moment it held meaning for them both, and it still did. Maybe Hinata was right, and someday they would part ways. But he would always have that reminder that there was someone who knew his secrets and evil deeds first hand, and loved him anyways.

_**'Yes well, besides that factor, I do believe she's already been claimed.'**_

Naruto stopped again. _'Claimed by who? What on earth are you talking about?'_

_**'You really are as clueless as they say, aren't you?'**_ he chuckled again. _**'The other brat you left her with, after we first found her and she needed to heal. When we came back for her after all those months she absolutely reeked of his scent. That thing you're carrying now still smells of him.'**_

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the makeshift necklace and turning it over in his hands. _'What? You mean this thing?'_ He held it up to his nose and sniffed it gingerly, surprised to find it did have a somewhat familiar scent, but one he couldn't quite place. Like salt and sweat and... something else? Naruto still couldn't place the combination. He had no idea what was inside, and he had been ordered under pain of death not to open it._'Did you ever think maybe she reeked of him cause she was staying there maybe? You know, proximity and all that?' _ A short, irritated snort in reply. The young man chuckled again. _'Well, we'll just have to pester her about that one now won't we?'_ he thought calmly, looking up at the large building that served as Konoha's hospital. _'That is... once we find her...'_

* * *

The hospital room was dark and silent, only the sounds of controlled breathing and a racing heart echoing off the sterile walls. And even those sounds were too loud for her tastes. The figure was perched at the window, her head resting wearily on the wall, a bandaged arm held tightly to her chest. Bloodshot eyes darting around at the shadows moving outside, knowing she was watched, but now knowing exactly by whom. Were they only the eyes of her new protectors? Or the eyes of _his_ spies out looking for her? Suki hated the night time, having spent all she could remember in the dark. That was, until they came and brought her out into the light. The dark is where _they_ lurk, hiding their secrets in the shadows. There was no rest for her in cold, dark, lonely rooms... and especially not in a facility like this. But soon the sun would come, and she could rest then.

The poor girl chuckled softly to herself. _'You're losing it Suki... you never should have agreed to come here... you should have just made them take you back... or just let you go...' _ She could feel the panic attack taking hold, and what was worse was she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted out of here... wanted to throw herself through the window and run away. These people scared her, they way they talked, and the way some of them looked at her... They had poked her all day, taking blood and tissue samples. She had refused to let them do to much to her arm, allowing them only to set the bone and mend it enough with chakra to expedite the healing process. It still throbbed painfully, but she couldn't trust these people yet. There was no way she was letting them give her any kind of medication, not even for the pain. Besides, it's not like she wasn't used to pain.

Shifting her weight, she moved to press her forehead against the cold pane of glass. She knew she was being irrational as she closed her eyes, letting a tear slide down her cheek. She knew it was all due to the tests and interrogations she had been through, from the fact she had only had 2 hours of sleep since she had arrived in this place that was to be her new home. She was so tired. And her shoulder ached from where Ji-san and the silver haired man had put that seal over her curse mark. She wondered if that was part of her problem as well, since the panic attacks tended to be linked to the mark acting up. They had told her since she'd had it for so long it would probably try to resist the seal. She'd been nothing but edgy since then. The worst part was she was completely lucid to how irrational she was being, yet she still couldn't stop herself. Every time she tried to sleep, her scars would burn, her eyes filled with the visions of that room, of being on the slab like a piece of meat while they cut and prodded her flesh. The beeping of that infernal monitor, and of course... that arrogant, condescending voice saying _That's my Suki-chan... that's my good girl. I promise we're almost done..._

A loud rapping at the window startled her from her chair, causing her to fall backwards onto the cold tiled floor. Letting out a frightened shriek, she froze momentarily at the site of a dark figure standing on the ledge outside. She lunged for the lamp, grabbing it with the intent to throw it at the intruder but only blinding herself when she triggered the switch. Blinking at the sudden brightness, her heart stopped at the sound of more tapping and a muffled voice calling her name. The light now illuminating his features, she cried softly. She had never been more glad to see that orange and black jumpsuit in her life.

Naruto watched her breakdown from outside, anger welling up within him at the sight. She was literally a nervous wreak, and he knew it was because he'd agreed to hand her over. As she picked herself up off the floor he wondered where the hell Ero-sennin was, as he had promised to look after her and make sure she was ok while they did... whatever the hell it was they were going to do to her. She came back to him, finding the latch and managing to get the window open a few inches. He realized she was in a secure room, and it wouldn't open any further then that. But it was enough. He reached in and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Are you alright?"

She nodded fervently, brushing the tears away and squeezing back. "I'm just having one of my rough nights." she said with a pathetic laugh, smiling weakly. "You scared the hell outta me... but I'm ok."

He looked her over, not liking what he saw. "What did they do to you?" he asked, his anger rising in his voice.

Looking down at her arm, she realized what a mess she was. She laughed again, but this time it sounded sincere. "Nothing that you didn't do several times yourself." Blue met blue as she met his gaze and finally managed to compose herself. "I'm ok... really niissan... especially now that you're here."

"Hey, I told you... I'm not going to let anything happen. And Granny Tsunade promised to." He could feel her chakra levels fluctuating, and her hands trembled lightly in his grip. "You haven't been sleeping again." more of a statement then a question. The frail girl gave a sheepish nod in reply, to which he proceeded to lecture her for the next 10 minuets about how she's going to wind up in this hospital longer then either of them want if she doesn't get some rest.

"Yes dad, I promise I will get more sleep as soon as my brain lets me." she teased. They talked for a bit longer, Naruto assuring her that everything was going to be fine, and Suki insisting she would be ok, eventually. Just as he was satisfied and getting ready to say goodnight she froze, staring behind him and gripping his hand so tightly he could swear he heard her thin bones snap. Before he could say anything, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Oi! Naruto! What the hell are you doing waking up hospital patients in the middle of the night!?!" As the blonde released her to spin and face the intruder, his foot slipped on the narrow ledge causing him to drop suddenly. Naruto soon found himself dangling by his collar from five stories up. Grabbing the hand that grabbed him, he looked up to see a grinning dog boy smirking back down at him. "Geeze... still a complete klutz then are we? Talk about things that never change."

"Yeah, and I see your still a pompous jerk as always, Kiba." the blonde taunted back as he was pulled back up to the ledge. "You're just in time to meet Suki. Right..." but as he turned to look inside the window she was gone. "Oi... Suki-chan?" He laughed as she peeked up from the other side of the bed at the two. "It's ok... this is one of my friends I was telling you about. Inuzuka Kiba, meet Sukiko." She blushed slightly and waved at the dark haired male now crouched on the window ledge next to the blonde. He looked wild and unkempt, somewhat feral with the light shining down on him like that. But she had heard Naruto speak of that name, so she crept a little closer.

Kiba was surprised by the sickly girl. She was pale and thin, almost brittle looking. Her sapphire eyes were captivating though, almost hypnotic, and it seemed there were a dozen emotions swimming through them. Obviously there was something wrong with her, why else would she be in the hospital? But if she were healthy, with a little more meat on her bones and some color to her face, she could almost be cute. He could smell the fear emanating from her, wafting out the barely opened window. One thing was for sure, she was terrified at that moment.

"Don't worry babe," he teased with a grin. "I only bite pretty girls if they ask nicely." The dog boy was relieved as she started laughing, a bit hysterically for a moment as she tried to calm herself. But it was still a pleasant sound that lit up her face. As it died down to a nervous giggle, he decided she was ok, if not just a little tightly wound like another girl he knew.

"Suki-chan was just going to bed to get some sleep... weren't you?" Naruto cut in with a smirk, watching the two of them. Unless Sakura-chan had been looking after her, Kiba was the first of his friends to meet her. Granted, he hadn't expected it to be like this but, eh... you take what you get. And neither of them seemed put out by the other, though the timid girl was still looking ready to bolt if he so much as sneezed at her. Maybe he could get Kiba to bring Hinata over and help with the introductions. The sooner she started making friends, the faster she'd adjust, and the less he'd have to worry about her.

They all made their excuses, said goodnight, and she shut the window on the two teenagers. Suki decided to pull the curtain, incase anyone else decided to show up on the windowsill, and crawled into bed. After having her wits scared out of her twice in such a short period of time she was suddenly to tired for words. She had needed it though, just that brief reminder that someone was nearby, and she wasn't as alone as it seemed. Her arm still hurt, her shoulder throbbed, but it would be ok. It was all going to be ok.

Down on the ground, Kiba looked to Naruto questioningly as the now fully grown Akamaru greeted him. "So where the hell did you find her?"

The blonde just laughed in response, trying to shove the giant mutt off of him. That had sounded about right. "You got time for a long story?"

Kiba shrugged back and looked at the horizon, where the sky over the mountains was already beginning to glow. "Sure, why not. Might as well come back to my place. Me and Shino got an apartment across town. He'll be up soon, as always. You can fill us both in over breakfast."

* * *

TBC 

**_ OH! And Don't forget to go vote for my "Into the Woods" in the NFA's! (posted under my old penname of 'foxfire')_**

**_http://nfa . narutofic . org/index . php _**

**_go there and click on the Action/Adventure catagory!  
Votes are being accepted till I think christmas eve? not sure on that one._**

**_And don't forget to vote for all your other favorite fics! 'After the Pain' and 'Ink Me' are in the runnings, along with a few others. BUT THEY ALL NEED YOUR VOTES!_**


	5. warning to thieves and readers alike

It's been brought to my attention that there is a subject by the sn of "Sweet Come Come Paradise" who is taking my story "Into the Woods", doing a little 'creative editing' after copy and pasting it, and then publishing it here on FF under the title of "Kissing Naruto." -the chibi demons look fairly pissed and are plotting evil in the corner away from their teaser-chan-

This person does not have my permission to do so. He is a theif of one of the very worst kind, and what's more, he may be doing this on other sites.

I'm asking you, my loyal readers who have been so kind as to send me warnings and post replies telling him to take it down to go and report him to the admin. If you don't know how, just go to his story and in the little drop down box where you would normally favorite or post a reply and click on the 'report abuse.' The more complaints the admin gets the faster they will shut this guy down before he tries to steal someone elses work. I also ask if anyone here is on any other fanfic sites to let me know if you see him posting it elsewhere as well. Many times these people post to multiple sites, hoping they won't get caught. Not only that but they'll grab from several different writers. If we don't shut him down now, he may start claiming "For the Love of My Friends " or "After the Pain"- one which I know has already been plagerized in the past, or maybe even one of your own stories.

Thank you again to those of you who let me know this was going on. I know I've been horrible about not posting. Real Life ate my soul, and my muse has been otherwise preoccupied. Mayhaps this is the kick in the ass I need to finally get chapter 5 of 'Desert' finished and posted. At least as to show my gratitude. Suki pops up everynow and again, and I really... really want to have her story told...

I'll see what I can do...

Teaser

**--UPDATE--**

I've been looking around, and found 4 people so far posting, in part or in whole, my fic "Into the Woods." One has been kind enough to remove his postings, and apologized. He was under the impression that he had permission from the author, and helped me to locate this subject. I want to say thank you to him for his honesty and for being so quick to respond with the removal. It is really appreciated.

That being said, here is what I've found:

**Dominique** at xnxx with "Hinata's Love for Naruto" - stories DOT xnxx DOT com / sexstoriesapril2007 / hinata DOT php

She has apparently had her's up for a year now, which really makes me upset. go post and report her. she also has contact info for YIM and MSN as well. I added her to my contact lists but I'm afraid to say something because I might get really angry.

**darkcloud996** at FanLib gave it the most creative title of "Hinata and Naruto having sex" - www DOT fanlib DOT com / s / 3ks70q

I have sent a contact letter to the site giving links back to this posting, and hopefully something will be done quickly about it. If you have an account at FanLib, please comment and flag this posting for me.

And of course, we still have MR. "**Sweet Come Come Paradise**" who has yet to remove his copy.

If there are any others out there that you find (and, I'm afraid to say it, but I think there are) please... please PLEASE contact me and give me the link and any info on the posting. I only post on 3 sites: AFF and here on FF as Kyubiteaser and on TONFA as FoxFire (was my original). ANY OTHER SITES OR NAMES YOU SEE ATTACHED TO WORK OF MINE IS STOLEN! I give no permission to anyone else to repost my work, and therefore it needs to be reported as such.

again, thank you for your time and help in this matter. you guys really are the best.


End file.
